Takie Życie
Takie Życie - '''Pomiędzy sierpniem? a listopadem 2018r. powstawało opowiadanie w którym przedstawione jest kilka lat z życia Martina McBlooda oraz któe rzuca nowe światło na wydarzenia z jego życia oraz różne sytuacje. (~16 listopad 2013r - 15.11.2018r) '''Osoby zawarte w opowiadaniu: * Martin McBlood * Alice Stone * Joe Volta * Mike McBlood * Sharon McBlood * James Dick * John Foster * Jimmy Corna * Yumeha * Thomas John * Jack James * Marian Menda * Marian Kałowicz * Henryk Menda * Miracle Johnson * Jushmitu * Meryl Stone * Anastazy Kałowicz * Ks. Józef Grzybowski * Władziu Srucz * Honorata Stanisława Srucz Zespoły Zawarte w opowiadaniu: * Burn Again * Fuck The Losers * Fuck Again * Fucking Motherfuckers * People Of Doom Inne miejsca, dzieła itd. Wspomniane w opowiadaniu: * Dream Burger * Bieber Chuj Takie Życie 1. Dzyń dzyń - Zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Dzyń dzyń - Zadzwonił dzwonek ponownie. Jeb Jeb - Jebnął ktoś w drzwi z niecierpliwością. Po chwili rozległ się dźwięk otwieranego zamka za pomocą wytrycha. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły a do mieszkania weszła zjawiskowa blond włosa dziewczyna. Jej oczom ukazał się niezbyt przyjemny obraz. Przewrócony stół, wszędzie porozsypywane jedzenie i pety. Tapeta zdarta ze ściany i kilka osób leżących w losowych miejscach. Kanapa również była... Wyjebana na bok, na niej nogi leżącej obok postaci zasłoniętej przez zaplamiony krwią obrus. Strach pojawił się w oczach dziewczyny jednak zaraz zorientowała się że to nie krew a niskiej klasy wino które prawdopodobnie lało się tu ubiegłej nocy w dużych ilościach. Zdjęła obrus z twarzy leżącego człowieka i ze złością krzyknęła - Martin kurwa! - Ten zerwał się nadpobudliwie oglądając się dookoła co jest grane. Równie szybko złapał się za głowę i zaczął zwijać z bólu. - Martin kurwa! Nie było mnie tylko jeden dzień a ty taki rozpierdol zdążyłeś wyczynić? Miałeś skończyć z alkoholem i tym całym gównem! - Ciszej! - Zwijał się Martin - Czekaj chwilę! Daj pomyśleć!... Przynieś mi wody, błagam. - Ty kutasie nie wierzę w ciebie - Napełniła butelkę wodą i rzuciła w stronę ofiary złego użytkowania czerwonego wina. Ten dostał po ryju. - Jezu Chryste nie znęcaj się nade mną w tym nadwyraz chujowym momencie mojego życia... - Po dłuższej chwili milczenia. - Miałaś wrócić wieczorem. - Miałam. Ale mama znowu poruszyła twój temat i wiesz co? Ma o tobie coraz gorsze zdanie. Specjalnie przyjechałam wcześniej bo miałam trochę nadziei że przynajmniej dzisiaj nie zalejesz się w trupa z tymi pierdołami co tu leżą. I miałam nadzieję że po ostatniej rozmowie coś sobie przemyślałeś. - Alice. Nie słuchaj tej jędzy. Ona gada jakieś pierdoły. - Jak mówisz o mojej matce!? - Wkurwiła się dziewczyna Martina. - Masz ostatnią szansę. Nie będę żyć z pijakiem i narkomanem bo tak! Wiem o tym! Ty nawet nie traktujesz mnie poważnie. Jestem już tylko twoim portfelem? Nie byłeś taki pięć lat temu! Ostrzegam, jeśli jeszcze raz złamiesz obietnicę to koniec z nami! - Wyszła z mieszkania trzaskając drzwiami. - blablabla nie będziesz obrażał mojej matki - Przedrzeźnia zaraz pijak, prostak i narkoman wasz najgorszy wróg publiczny zwany kutasem Martin. Kilka godzin później... Fucking Motherfuckers 16 listopad 2013. The Man Who Fuck Himself 3...2...1... Hej pieprzony matkojebco gdzie biegniesz? słyszałem że jesteś chujem tak chujowym że możesz jebać tylko siebie albo swoją matkę! Jebany cwelu uciekaj w podskokach matkojebca przeznaczenie doodbytnicze - Kurwa Martin jebany kutasie!... Znowu nie nauczyłeś się swoich partii! Jebał cię pies. Jak mamy grać muzę jak ty nie potrafisz zagrać tak prostego utworu? Kto ci kupił gitarę?! - wrzeszczy zdegustowany wokalista zespołu imieniem Joe. - Do dupy! To ty nie potrafisz śpiewać! Ten tekst jest do dupy! kto układał tą melodię? Niepełnosprawny pies na taśmociągu do fabryki hotdogów? Nie będę uczył się takiego gówna! To brzmi jak wymiociny! A tekst jest o niczym. - Kontratakuje Martin - Jest lepszy niż wszystko co ty wniosłeś do zespołu. Jest lepszy niż całe to chujowe Judas Priest które słuchasz. Jest lepszy niż twoja matka w łóżku jak ją dymałem. - Rozwścieczony gitarzysta wybiega z kopa w wokalistę. Leją się i napierdalają na podłodze rozpierdalając przy tym zestaw perkusyjny pałkera. Biją się tak przez dobre 2 minuty aż reszta zespołu ich rozdziela. Wyrzucają Martina za drzwi. Przez okno Joe krzyczy - Jeszcze się doigrasz cwaniaczku! Już nie grasz w moim zespole, jesteś gównem! - Wywala wzmacniacz gitarzysty przez to samo okno. - Już dawno miałem odejść z tego chujowego zespołu Joe. Mieliśmy grać koncerty już rok temu ale z tym chłamem nigdzie nie zagramy. Nie wiem po co ty chcesz w ogóle nagrać to gówno. Myślisz że ktoś to przyjmie w jakiejś wytwórni naiwniaku? - W międzyczasie Perkusista i basista oddają gitarzyście resztki sprzętu. - Takiego śmieciowego zespołu mi nie trzeba. Kłótnia trwa jeszcze kilka minut podczas pakowania sprzętu ale zaraz były członek zespołu Fucking Motherfuckers odjeżdża. Przez całą drogę powrotną Martin kurwuje i nawet gdy stanął na światłach to mało nie rzucił się na kierowcę obok. Można powiedzieć że ulice Las Vegas były zagrożone tego popołudnia. Po powrocie do mieszkania które swoją drogą nadal nie jest w najlepszym stanie nadal kurwuje przy swojej dziewczynie. Niejako jej też się obrywa. - Martin kurwa! Znajdź robotę. Ten zespół był do dupy. Mówiłam ci o tym. - Myślałem że może mamy jakieś szanse... - Był do dupy! Każdy grajek na ulicy tego miasta gra lepiej od was. Już nie was... - Masz rację Alice ale... - Ten kraj to wielka arena dla artystów a już na pewno dla pseudo muzyków którzy pragną sławy grając takie nic jak wy. - Muszę znaleźć jakiś lepszy zespół. - Musisz znaleźć pracę durniu a nie bawić się w zespoły masz już 24 lata, ogarnij dupę publiczność nie lubi oglądać starości na scenie a ty nie zdobędziesz sławy w tym tysiącleciu. - Jak możesz tak mówić? - Zmartwił się żądny sławy i rozgłosu Martin. - Ale ja nie potrafię robić nic innego. - Załamał się lekko. - Prawda musi do ciebie kiedyś dotrzeć a ja nie będę wychowywała 24 letniego dzieciaka a tym bardziej go utrzymywała. Alice stara się dosadnie przemówić do rozsądku swojego chłopaka. Osobiście ma już dość tych jego prób i zespołowych balang. 5 lat wcześniej było to może całkiem fajne i momentami podniecające ale obecnie trzeba się utrzymać, zarobić na dom, kupić samochód. Trzeba mieć pracę. - Powiem wprost, masz znaleźć pracę jak najszybciej. To twoje muzykowanie nigdy się nie zwróci. Martin, ja potrzebuję wsparcia, ty mi go nie dajesz. Ty żyjesz tylko marzeniami i zupełnie o mnie zapomniałeś w tych marzeniach. Niespełniony muzyk popatrzył się na dziewczynę i bez słowa wyszedł z mieszkania. Postanowił pojechać do swoich kumpli. Prędkość z jaką się przemieszczał była niebezpiecznie wysoka. Nic zresztą dziwnego gdyż jego ojciec był kiedyś kierowcą rajdowym. Tak. Ojciec Martina był niegdyś kierowcą rajdowym. Matka natomiast z wykształcenia była pielęgniarką. Poznali się jeszcze w College'u. Mike, bo tak miał na imię ojciec, grywał w football a Sharon - matka była czirliderką. W 1989r. urodził się ich syn. Rodzina uchodziła za bardzo szczęśliwą do czasu gdy w 2001r Mike podczas swojego ostatniego wyścigu w początkowo obiecującej lecz później już przeciętnej karierze, uległ śmiertelnemu wypadkowi. Całe zajście widział syn. Był to definitywny koniec pewnego etapu w życiu McBlood'ów. Dom ich już nie tętnił życiem jak to miało miejsce wcześniej. Ojciec miał wiele znajomości i organizował wiele przyjęć. Niedługo później dom trzeba było sprzedać. Wdowa została w Las Vegas i pracuje w jednym ze szpitali. Wielki ból po utracie ojca w wieku 12 lat nie zahamował jednak miłości do prędkości. Bardzo szybko dojechał do miejsca gdzie jego kumple mieli imprezę. Ci sami kumple byli puści jak czekoladowy mikołaj i liczyła się dla nich tylko impreza i zalanie się w trupa. Często pochodzili z bogatych rodzin a ich rodzice nieświadomie fundowali im te wszystkie używki. Nie myśląc wiele Martin sięgną po pierwszego drinka. Potem po piątego by na koniec poczęstować się tabletką nieznanego pochodzenia od znajomego szwagra kumpla. Następnego dnia wszyscy byli na policji. Bardzo szybko jednak kumple znikali za sprawą kaucji rodziców, ciotek i innych. Pijak, alkoholik i wszystko co najgorsze nie mogąc czekać aż go wypuszczą, zadzwonił do Alice. - Jestem na policji mamy trochę kasy na kaucję? - Na jakiej policji? Czy ty? - Tak to był ostatni raz, z tego ci mi powiedzieli to jechaliśmy pickupem i my z tyłu na pace mięliśmy imprezę. - Mówiłam ci... Mogło wam się coś stać! - Gdyby kierowca nie pił to by nam nic nie zrobili. - Co? Ty kretynie! Brak mi słów... Czy ty nadal nie bierzesz mnie na poważnie? Wiesz co? - Nic się przecież nie stało. Zresztą od dzisiaj będę trzeźwy jak wujek Edd pomiędzy operacją otworu odbytniczego i jelita grubego. Przez ten pobyt tu za kratami miałem trochę czasu na pomyślenie o sobie. Zakładam zespół. Będzie brutalniejszy, szybszy i bardziej zajebisty od innych... - Martin - ... Będziemy mieli rury wydechowe w gitarach... - Martin - ... Już wiem nawet kto mógłby zagrać na... - To koniec - Udało się przerwać Alicji - Jaki koniec? - Końcowy - rozłączyła się... - Halo! - Krzyczał zamknięty za kratami. Przesiedział w pierdlu swoje 48h za awanturowanie się. Po odbyciu kary, czym prędzej udał się autobusem do mieszkania, już myślał że wbije się nim w budynek ale przestał unosić się w duchu i nie porwał tegoż autobusu i potulnie wysiadł z niego przy przystanku i poleciał do mieszkania. Po prostu bardzo się śpieszył. Ale mieszkanie było puste, Alice spakowała swoje rzeczy. Muzyk amator chwycił za telefon i zaczął wydzwaniać do, jak widać już swojej byłej. Ta jednak nie odbierała. Kurwowa plątanina wybrzmiewała w pomieszczeniu. Nagrania na telefon leciały w dziesiątkach zaczynając od lekkiego ataku przechodząc przez uznanie swojej winy kończąc na przeprosinach, prośbach i obietnicach. Minęło 5 lat od kiedy Martin i Alice się poznali. Był to rok 2008. On miał 19 lat a ona 18, byli na lokalnym przesłuchaniu kapel. Oboje byli członkami uczestniczących zespołów. Ona śpiewała w heavymetalowym Burn Again. On oczywiście na gitarze w Fuck The Losers. Liczyły się wtedy: Szaleństwo, zabawa i alkohol. Oba zespoły trzymały się blisko tej nocy. Gdy tylko przyszła para złapała kontakt wzrokowy, coś zaiskrzyło. Niewiele czasu trzeba było aby się spiknęli. Wspólne koncerty, później nawet zespół Fuck Again który powstał z połączenia tamtych dwóch. Wszystko do czasu gdy Alice przesadziła z prochami i ledwo uszła z życiem. Od tamtej pory twardo stąpa po ziemi i myśli o stabilizacji. Martin natomiast nadal żyje fantazją o sławie. Od tamtego zdarzenia para coraz gorzej się dogadywała. Zdołowany pijak, alkoholik i to co najgorsze nie był w stanie pogodzić się z utratą dziewczyny po 5 latach. Nie na trzeźwo. Ponownie pojechał do kumpli. Drinki leciały od razu po wejściu. Alkohol jednak zaczął pogłębiać zły stan desperata który nie chciał o tym myśleć. Utrata miłości bo tak naprawdę mimo narastających spięć nadal kochał, odejście z zespołu, poczucie bezwartościowości, braku sensu realizowania marzeń. Kumple tylko podsuwali kolejne trunki. James - jeden z tych bogato rodzonych zaproponował kolejną przejażdżkę na co reszta głupio przystała. Tym razem Martin siedział koło kierowcy - James'a i kontynuował zalewanie się w trupa. Nagle nie świadomy zalewacz jebnął butelką kierowcę gdy ten szarpnął kierownicą. To był po prostu gwałtowny ruch pijanego człowieka. Auto zjechało na przeciwny pas i szczęściem uniknął zderzenia, za to z otwartego bagażnika zdążyło wypaść 2 osoby a z nimi tir dał sobie radę. Auto wjechało w zbocze i uderzyło w nagłe wzniesienie. Ostatnią osobę z paki katapultowało. Kierowca wyleciał przez przednią szybę a ostatniego pasażera zatrzymał o dziwo zapięty ale poluzowany pas. Szarpnięcie i latające przedmioty wraz z wbiciem się lekko silnika do środka spowodowały liczne złamania. Uderzenie głową w deskę rozdzielczą spowodowało utratę przytomności. 2. - Martin? Słyszysz mnie? Martin? - rozlega się echo. - Chyba słyszy. - Mamo jeszcze 5 minut... - On się budzi! Boże dopomóż. - Mamo jeszcze chwilę, zaraz wstanę... Mamo? Co ty robisz w... Gdzie ja jestem? - Otwiera oczy wołany Martin i widzi lekarza, matkę oraz w drzwiach stojącą Alice. - Co się stało? - Syneczku! Nic, leż, odpoczywaj, Już myślałam że się nie obudzisz. - Mówi łagodnie zapłakana matka. Alice w tym czasie stała w przejściu, otarła łzy lecz odeszła. - Przepraszam, to był ostatni raz jak się dałem namówić na alkohol. Zerwę te znajomości. - Synek... ykhym... Jakie znajomości? 3 osoby nie żyją a James jest nadal w śpiączce i nie wiadomo czy jeżeli nawet się obudzi to czy będzie chodził i funkcjonował jak inni. - O kurw... - Poszkodowany zaczyna się wiercić i sprawdzać swój stan fizyczny. - Miałeś wielkie szczęście ale i tak będziesz musiał się jeszcze kurować. I jeszcze jedno. - Co takiego? - Minęły ponad 2 miesiące, jest 1 luty 2014r. - Ja pierdolę... A Alice? - Była tu prawie codziennie. Rozmowę przerwał lekarz odradzając nadmiernego wysiłku i przekazywaniu zbyt wielu informacji. Po połowie miesiąca Martin został wypisany z racji dobrych rokowań. Alice pojawiła się w tym czasie w szpitalu już tylko raz. Do mieszkania odwiozła go Matka i zadeklarowała codzienne odwiedziny. Uraz nogi i żeber nie pozwalał na bardziej aktywne życie w najbliższym czasie. Martin wszedł do mieszkania zastając jedynie pustkę. Usiadł przy telefonie i wykonał kilka połączeń w tym kilka do Alice. Na próżno. Zrezygnowany postanowił puścić sobie jakąś muzykę. Przeszukując swoją kolekcję, znalazł przywieziony przez ciotkę z afryki gdzieś w 2013r. debiut People Of Doom. Gdy słuchał tego po raz pierwszy nie zachwyciło to jego uszu. Był po prostu jakimś nieznanym albumem jakich wiele i nie wiadomo skąd się wziął w USA. Teraz jednak znalazł na wydawnictwie solidny ładunek agresjii jakiego z siebie nie mógł wydusić w tym stanie. Ładunek ten okazał się nawet na tyle wyraźny że nie było słychać takiego nigdzie indziej w współczesnej muzyce. Natchnęło go to do pogrania na instrumencie na którym nie grał w sumie od czasu ostatniej próby z Fucking Motherfuckers. Prawdę mówiąc Martin nigdy nie był wirtuozem. Mówiąc więcej był dosyć kiepski, wolał chlać i bawić się niż ćwiczyć. Po gitarę sięgnął w 2005 gdyż grał na takiej jego szkolny kumpel który zachęcił McBlooda do kupna. John - bo tak się nazywał kumpel ze szkoły grał już jakiś czas na takim instrumencie. Razem z Martinem brzdąkali i wariowali marząc o sławie i groupies. Wspólne plany pokrzyżowała przeprowadzka Johna do LA. Później gitara służyła przede wszystkim do zabawy i rzadko do ćwiczeń co nie zmienia faktu że przez tyle lat zdążył się z nią obyć. Teraz trening nagle wciągnął Martina na tyle że praktycznie spędzał całe dnie grając i szlifując obce dotychczas techniki. Z czasem coraz rzadziej dzwonił do Alice. Tak minęło sporo czasu. 3. - Halo? Martin McBlood? James Dick się obudził. McBlood przyjeżdża do szpitala. Widzi rodzinę i bliskich Jamesa, postanawia poczekać. Po kilku godzinach gdy emocje już nie były tak wyraźne i zwolniło się miejsce, podszedł do pacjenta. - Co to było stary? - Pyta tuż po przyjściu. - Martin? Jak to jest że jesteś praktycznie zdrowy? - Kuracja i zapięte pasy. Też wyzdrowiejesz. - Nie sądzę, czeka mnie wózek. Gdybyś tylko zachowywał się normalnie... - Ja? Ja nie prowadziłem będąc zalanym. - Wiesz co to jest? - James pokazuje ślad na głowie. - To pochodzi od butelki którą mi przyjebałeś. - Gdybyś po pijaku nie wpadał ma takie cudne pomysły jak jazda pickupem po drodze szybkiego ruchu w stanie upojenia alkoholowego... - To twoja wina. Zawsze byłeś inny od nas, wolałeś siedzieć ze swoją dziewczyną zamiast z nami. Gadałeś o dziwnych sprawach i problemach. Nikt cię nie słuchał, tylko przytakiwaliśmy. Tamci trzej... Gdybyś zachowywał się jak trzeba to może by żyli. Teraz ich nie ma a ja leżę tutaj sparaliżowany od pasa w dół. - Pierdol się. - Wychodzi. Zdenerwowany i zdegustowany Martin zamówił taksówkę by wrócić do domu. Za 40 minut już tam był i pierwszą rzeczą jakiej się złapał była gitara. W ostatnim czasie muzyk zrobił taki progres że Steve Vai byłby z niego dumny. Nie pod względem warsztatu tylko tak dużego progresu w takim czasie. Kilka dni później, 10 czerwca 2014 zadzwonił telefon od dawno nie widzianej osoby. - Martin kurwa! - Kurwa wszyscy tak do mnie mówią? - Pyta się lekko zdegustowany. - Może mnie już nie pamiętasz... To ja, John, John Rambo. - John Foster? Jak mam cię nie pamiętać? John machinegun celny jak ten od rambo. Albo po prostu dobry w rzutki. - Już zaskoczony i podjarany. - Po prostu lepszy od was wszystkich hehe. Słuchaj, musimy się spotkać. Jak zaproponował tak też się stało w barze na starym osiedlu. - Jak ci czas mijał jak nie patrzyłem? - John rozpoczął rozmowę w barze. - Przyznam że bezowocnie. Od kiedy się przeprowadziłeś do LA. chyba 8 lat? - To nie istotne teraz, jakiego drinka chcesz? - Nie piję już. Wywiązała się rozmowa o wypadku. Ale McBlood nie chciał o tym mówić zbyt wiele. - Ostatnio dużo ćwiczę na gitarze. - Zmienił temat Martin. - Ty jeszcze grasz? Ja to rzuciłem niedługo po przyjeździe do LA. Co prawda nadal kręci mnie muzyka i mówiąc więcej wciągnąłem się ostatnio w poznawanie zagranicznych zespołów bo ile można słuchać tej cholernej Metalliki? - Hehe. A gdzie marzenie o sławie i groupies John? - Mam żonę. - Aha. To zmienia postać rzeczy. Ja siedziałem w tym cały czas. Tyle że teraz gram lepiej niż kiedykolwiek i szukam jakiegoś zespołu. - Czy ty nie masz już czasem 25 lat? Tematy się zmieniały ale te o muzyce przewijały się w tle dość często. - Czego teraz słuchasz Martin? - Tego co zwykle w sumie. Ukochanego Judas Priest. - Nadal potrafisz piszczeć jak pojeb? - Nadal, poza tym trochę Kinga Diamonda, Iron Maiden i tych z NWOBHM. Ostatnio zafascynował mnie też taki zespół z afryki z tą czarno białą okładką. People Of Doom! - People Of Doom? Oni są zajebiści! Ale nie są z Afryki tylko z Polski. Powiem więcej. Mieli nawet trasę po USA kilka miesięcy temu. W styczniu chyba mięli koncert w Las Vegas! - Byłem wtedy w śpiączce. Myślałem że nie są zbyt popularni. - Po tym albumie z kotem... Halucynogenach! Stali się całkiem rozpoznawalni tutaj. - Z kotem? To oni mają więcej albumów? - Zdziwił się niedoinformowany Martin. - Ten czarno biały, Ten z Szopenem, Halucynogeny, coś tam też pomiędzy było, jakiś minialbum. Ostatnio też wydali dwupłytowy album Lasy Sikor. - Płodne skurwysyny - Słusznie stwierdził słuchacz McBlood. - Ale nie wiadomo co teraz bo się rozsypali prawie całkowicie. Chociaż Thomas John, ostatni pozostały, zwerbował ostatnio jakiegoś Amerykanina. - Thomas John! No przecież! Wiedziałem, że to nazwisko mówi mi coś więcej czy on nie jest jakimś bokserem czy kimś tego pokroju? - Nie wiem, nie interesuję się mordobiciem. Rozmowa ciągnęła się jeszcze kilka godzin. Potem dawni znajomi poszli w swoje strony. W domu McBlood pierwszy raz zaczął wyszukiwać People Of Doom w internecie. Dowiedział się że słynny Peter George należał do zespołu. Od niedawna w szeregi wstąpił także zyskujący ostatnio popularność Jimmy Corna. Na profilu tego drugiego znalazł ogłoszenie o partii pokera w Las Vegas 13 czerwca. - To lada chwila a przecież w POD brakuje członków. Może akurat trzeba im gitarzysty. - Powiedział do siebie pod nosem. Zaraz wziął się za ćwiczenie utworów tego zespołu. 4. Dwa dni później Martin stał w garniturze pod Grand Casino. Wkrótce nadjechała biała limuzyna ze złotymi felgami a z niej wysiadł ubrany w biały smoking i okulary przeciwsłoneczne Jimmy Corna. Zaraz zaroiło się od gapiów którzy nie mogli przestać podziwiać limuzyny, złotych sygnetów i butów ze skóry rzadkiego okazu krokodyla. Nie dało się przebić przez tłum. Dopiero w środku dało się zbliżyć na przynajmniej 10 metrów. Stół do pokera był już zajęty. Siedziało przy nim kilka facetów. Martin zobaczył tam Chuck'a Norris'a który siedział koło Corny ale nie pchał się by zagrać. Był tam też George Clooney. Ich ochrona nie pozwoliła na zbytnie zbliżenie się. Po godzinie gry wszyscy zostali ograbieni z oszczędności a przy stole został tylko Jimmy i Chuck z drinkami. W końcu nadarzyła się okazja do rozmowy. Martin podszedł do stolika. - Witam panie Jimmy. - Wyciągnął dłoń. - O jaką sumę gramy? - Odpowiedział bez chwili namysłu pan Corna. Zdziwiony gitarzysta po chwili bezruchu sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął dwie dychy. - To wszystko co mam. - Jak ty się przygotowujesz do kasyna człowieku? Co prawda centy nie biegają po chodniku więc i to mnie zadowoli - Niezwłocznie odparł członek People Of Doom. - Tak właściwie to ja tu jestem w innej sprawie... - Ok karty rozdane - Mistrz przerywa zdanie rozmówcy. - Nie pierdolisz się - Słusznie zauważa przyszły przegrany. - Nie na pierdoleniu się polega zarabianie poważnej kasy. Tak szybko jak Jimmy rozdał karty tak i ograł przeciwnika. - Zawsze to dwie dychy więcej hehe - Śmieje się zadowolony Corna. - To jak już przegrałem to chciałbym porozmawiać o... - Dobra gramy. Czas to pieniądz. Masz tu tysiaka, pożyczam ci. - Wciska teraz już żetony swojemu przeciwnikowi. - Nie mogę ich wziąć! Nie spłacę tego! - Co ty pierdolisz? Przecież takiego tysiaka to można na ulicy wygrać w scrabble z biedakiem. Poza tym karty już rozdane. - Przyszedłem tu z innym interesem. - Upomina się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany Martin. - Jaki ty możesz mieć do mnie interes? Przecież widzę że twój garnitur to tania podróbka Armaniego. Już G. Clooney przed chwilą co przegrał miał droższą podróbkę. - Nie kompletujecie czasami zespołu z Thomasem Johnem? - A taki masz... Sprawdzam! Przegrałeś frajerze! I oddaj mi mój szmal. - Jaki szmal? Nie pożyczałem od ciebie szmalu. Sam mi go wcisnąłeś. - Nie pierdol. Gdzie pieniądze są za bycie lamusem? - Nie mam takiej kasy kurwa szmato! - No kurwa to chyba musisz zarobić... A dobrze się składa bo szukam pracownika do zespołu. Już wkurwiony Martin lekko się rozchmurzył. - A na jakie stanowisko? - Spytał zaraz. - No trzeba mi takiego gościa co łazi i sprząta scenę z wymiocin. A gdybyś kogoś znał to szukam też gitarzysty. - Ja gram na gitarze. - Ty na gitarze? przecież ciebie można ograć w pokera z prędkością światła! - Kurwa chuju może jesteś większy ale zaraz i Chuck ci nie pomoże. - Wkurwia się już mocno interesant. - Grozisz mi? No nieźle. Podziwiam. Myślałem że tylko grube sterydy mi grożą wpierdolem. Spoko gość z ciebie, może wpadniesz do mojego apartamentu na drinka? - Nie piję. - Jednak nie spoko. - Widzę że się nie dogadamy - Martin wstaje i odwraca się z zamiarem odejścia. - Czekaj! - Hamuje go Jimmy. - Przynajmniej nie odchodź z zespołu, nie możesz tak szybko odejść. - Co? - Teraz gitarmen nie ogarnia w ogóle o co tu chodzi. - No siedemnastego mamy próbę przecież. Zjaw się na niej i nie olewaj więcej zespołu. McBlood załapał że buisnessman cały czas się z nim bawi ale postanowił zjawić się na próbie. Obydwaj bardzo krótko jeszcze wymieniali się zdaniami. Szybko jednak się rozeszli. 17 dzień miesiąca czerwca dobiegł bardzo szybko. Podjarany gitarzysta wstawił się w umówionym miejscu jakim był apartament w centrum. Miał przy sobie swój sprzęt. Gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, po oczach zaczęło jebać bogactwem i obfitością. Zaraz oczom muzyka ukazała się piękna japonka zapraszająca do środka. - Cześć Jestem Yumeha ale mówią na mnie Kiki. Ty musisz być Martin. - Gospodyni powitała gościa. - Tak to ja. Jest Jimmy? - Jest tzn. nie ma. Wczoraj podczas spaceru po mieście zobaczyliśmy występ magika. Oczywiście Jimmy zaraz zaczął go oskarżać o "gówno prawdę" jak on to ujął i gdy tylko zaczął udowadniać ludziom że ten magik ssie ja skierowałam się tutaj. Nie wiem dlaczego go jeszcze nie ma. - Więc co teraz? Mam sobie iść? - Skąd, rozgość się. Jimmy trochę mi o tobie mówił. - A co on wie? - Zaśmiał się kandydat do POD. - Mówił że przyjdziesz dzisiaj na przesłuchanie. I ogólnie o tym zespole, jak się nazywał... Fucking Motherfuckers! Mówił że ssie. Ale o tobie wypowiadał się pozytywnie. I swoją drogą... Nie widać żebyś miał jakiekolwiek urazy po wypadku. - O jasny chuj. Skąd on o tym wie? - Zaniepokoił się Martin. - On to ma tych swoich kolegów i te dojścia różne. Nagle rozległ się trzask drzwi. Przyszedł Jimmy. - Kiki gdzie jesteś? Jak mogłaś mnie tam zostawić? Czułem się jak ranny bezdomny piesek na ulicy bez ciebie. - Wchodząc do salonu zauważa gościa. - To znaczy, dokopałem chujowi. Magik jebany myślał że mnie oszuka. Oo Martin! Już jesteś? - Jestem tak jak było zaplanowane - Odparł niezwłocznie kandydat. - Idę na zakupy a wy sobie hałasujcie. - Poinformowała Kiki i wyszła. - To jest twoje Combo? - Spytał Corna wpatrując się we wzmacniacz. - Tak moje. - Chujowe. I przede wszystkim za małe. Spróbuj na tym - Jimmy nacisnął przycisk w pilocie i otworzyła się szafa a w niej tradycyjny zestaw Marshalla, JCM 900 z kolumną 1960 A. - Co prawda nie gram zbytnio na gitarze ale przygotowałem się na takie ewentualności jak ta. Gitara jest schowana ale twój Jackson może sensownie zagra. - Podepnę się. W międzyczasie Jimmy rozstawiał swój zestaw perkusyjny co zeszło mu dość długo. Gdy już skończył, bez zapowiedzi wybił tradycyjne 4/4 i zaczął grać dość prosty rytm. Martin nie zastawiając się długo, dołączył do improwizacji. Potem zabawa rozwinęła się do dość ciekawych tematów. Grali na tyle długo że Yumeha zdążyła wrócić z zakupów. Po wszystkim zauważyć można było z trudem ukrywany uśmiech Jimmiego. Postukał on chwilę na telefonie i podziękował za wspólne jam session. Gościa pożegnał słowami "zadzwonię". O poranku pełen euforii gitarzysta zadzwonił do Johna by pochwalić się swoimi poczynaniami. Ten był zaskoczony. Po tym i kilku innych połączeniach Martin usiadł spokojnie na kanapie. Spodziewał się telefonu w najbliższym czasie więc nie odkładał go ani na sekundę. 5. 25 Czerwca. Kandydat na gitarzystę POD ma już obawy czy telefon w ogóle zadzwoni. Sądzi, że pewnie kandydatów było wielu więc nie pozostaje nic innego jak wziąć się za siebie. Jest już sprawny, urazy zregenerowały się nadzwyczaj szybko. Nagle dopada go myśl że chyba trzeba będzie wziąć się za normalną i nudną robotę która nie wniesie koloru do jego życia. Martin zaraz zaczyna przeglądać internet w poszukiwaniu bliżej nie określonej chujowej roboty. Szybko to żenujące działanie przysparza go o sen. - Dzyń dzyń? - pyta się telefon. - Sam się dzyń. - Dzyń dzyń kurwa. - Spierdalaj. - Nie rozumiesz. Dzyń dzyń! Jak nie odbierzesz to wpierdol! - Samsung ty chuju weź daj mi spokój bo cię wyjebię za okno! - Ostatnie ostrzeżenie. DZYŃ KURWA DZYŃ! - O co ci chodzi do chuja? Zresztą ja mam inny dzwonek... Kurwa! Martin budzi się gwałtownie i łapie za telefon. Odbiera połączenie. - Halo!? Co jest? - Co nie odbierasz do ciemnej kurwy. Już 10 sekund czekam aż odbierzesz! Mówiłem że zadzwonię lada dzień. - Sorry, myślałem że wybraliście kogoś innego. Minęło trochę czasu. - Jakiego innego? Przecież nie było żadnego... Tzn. Selekcja pomiędzy kilkoma set kandydatów wykazała że najbardziej nadajesz się na to stanowisko... tzn. masz dużą szansę... Przecież mówiłem że zadzwonię w najbliższym czasie. - Super poczucie czasu... Znaczy że mam tą robotę? - Tak! Wyłaź z domu bo czekam już 2 minuty na ciebie. - Zaraz będę! Rozłącza się McBlood i szybko zbiera manatki by wsiąść do czekającej limuzyny. W środku tego pojazdu poza Jimmym była także Yumeha. Pili sobie wysoko budżetowe alkohole. Sam barek nie miał w sobie niczego co mogłoby być przynajmniej trochę chujowe. Jak i całe wyposażenie. Limuzyna podjechała na lotnisko. Stamtąd polecieli w bliżej nie określonym kierunku a po lądowaniu odebrała ich kolejna luksusowa limuzyna. Był już następny dzień gdy dotarli na miejsce. Czekali tam już Thomas John i Jack James. Martin od razu zaczął zagadywać Thomasa. Gadali o muzyce, płytach. Siła perswazji basisty POD szybko zaimponowała kandydatowi na gitarzystę, dobrze się dogadywali. Niedługo potem wszyscy zaczęli wspólnie grać. Jimmy znów użyczył swojego sprzętu. Ograwszy cały set i krótkiej improwizacji było już wiadomo że ten skład to właściwy skład. Tego też dnia People Of Doom oficjalnie poinformowało o reaktywacji. W odczuciu nowego członka zespołu, było to coś nowego. Nie grał jeszcze z żadnym zespołem który wyszedł poza Las Vegas. Do tego oprócz gry na gitarze, został przyłapany na skutecznym darciu ryja w wysokich rejestrach więc szybko to też stało się jego profesją. Wszyscy z zespołu grali dobrze ale szczególnie Jack James zaimponował Martinowi. Jack również był gitarzystą i do tego bezkompromisowym, szybkim i zajebistym technicznie. Poza tym w zespole był również świeży. Następne dwa miesiące zespół zgrywał się i przygotowywał do trasy koncertowej, której wszyscy nie mogli się doczekać. 27.08.2014r. People Of Doom był w drodze na pierszy występ w Amapá w Brazylii. Martin miał pietra przed koncertem gdyż był to skok poziomowy z poprzedniego, niszowego zespołu. Jednocześnie Zdziwił się że POD gra jako support bo jeszcze rok wcześniej z innym składem występowali jako główna gwiazda. Nie licząc trasy po Japonii bo tam jeszcze nie zdobyli wystarczającej popularności. W godzinach wieczornych sprzęt zespołu był już rozstawiony. Muzycy gadali z główną atrakcją, grupą Santa Marihuana. Nie było tam wtedy Thomasa, miał coś załatwić. Zamiast tego ze sceny zaczęły dobiegać kosmiczne efekty które on miał grać na początku występu. Po chwili zaczął się Eine Kleine Nachtmusik. Pozostali członkowie POD zerwali się by na czas wejść na scenę i tak po 2 minutach zaczęli występ utworem Inne Czasy. Tak naprawdę lider zaplanował tą sytuację widząc lekko zestresowanego gitarzystę. Miało to ukrucić czas na zbędne myślenie nad "czy się uda" i zaatakować wiadrem zimnej wody. Akcja się udała, zespół zagrał zajebiście w tym i McBlood który potem dziękował Thomasowi za takie posunięcie. Grafik koncertowy był zajęty do końca roku więc nie było czasu się nudzić. W międzyczasie dług wobec Jimmiego został spłacony, kasa natomiast zaczęła spływać i do kieszeni Martina z czego był on zadowolony. Muzycy zżyli się trochę ze sobą. Po zakończeniu koncertowania w grudniu, band mógł się rozstać na jakiś czas by zjechać w swoje strony lub choćby na święta. Tak też zrobił Martin. 13 grudnia był już w swoim mieszkaniu w Las Vegas i było one zupełnie tak samo brudne jak je zostawił. Przeglądając pocztę, oprócz tuzina reklam i kilku zwykłych listów trafił się jeden niezwykły... Od Alice sprzed czterech miesięcy i to ten list został otwarty jako pierwszy. Treść listu prezentowała się następująco: Drogi Martnie Wiem że takich listów już się nie pisze ale nie mogłam inaczej. Współczuję z powodu wypadku, widziałam jego skutki. Dowiedziałam się też że zmieniłeś się na lepsze a co ważniejsze zdołałeś zrealizować swoje marzenie i dostałeś się do dobrze prosperującego zespołu. Trzymam kciuki że wywindujecie się na szczyt. Chciałam więc ci pogratulować ale nie zamierzam starać się o naprawienie naszego związku. Po prostu chciałabym żeby jednak nie pozostały po tym wszystkim jedynie niedomówienia i złość na ciebie. Chciałabym się spotkać. Po przyjacielsku. Po prostu trochę bałam się z tobą rozmawiać, sama nie wiem dlaczego, może dlatego że myślałam że ten wypadek to moja wina. Zadzwoń gdy tylko dojdziesz do wniosku że warto. Nie trzeba było długo czekać na wykonanie telefonu (oprócz tych zaległych miesięcy). - Halo? Martin? - Cześć Alice. Przeczytałem ten list dopiero. Jeśli to nadal aktualne to mam teraz trochę wolnego, możemy się spotkać. - Oczywiście! Jutro o 18 w Dream Burger? - Będę. Przez cały ten czas treningu, trasy koncertowej, Martin nie spotykał się z nikim. Miał cień nadziei ponownego zjednania się z dawną dziewczyną. Był świadom że źle traktował ją przez cały ten czas. Punkt 18 dnia następnego do Dream Burger weszła Alice. Widać było, że dba o siebie bardziej niż jeszcze rok wcześniej. Fryzura, makijaż, szminka, sukienka, szpilki. Równie inaczej prezentował się Martin. Już nie tanie domowe ubranie w stylu podarta koszuleczka z taniego sklepu i brudne spodenki. Teraz prezentował się jak aktywny muzyk metalowy w skórze z ćwiekami i nieprzeciętnej fryzurze. Już w budynku spojrzeli na siebie i wiedzieli że knajpa jednak nie jest odpowiednia. Pojechali więc do restauracji włoskiej. Na miejscu zamówili sobie jakieś makaronowe dania i przeszli do rozmowy. - Wiedzie ci się lepiej niż przypuszczałam - Stwierdziła Alice. - Wiesz... Znalazłem pracę. Dobrze płacą a wcale nie muszę się męczyć - podśmiechuje się Martin po czym następuje 6 sekund ciszy. - Ty też wyglądasz świetnie. Jakaś młodsza chyba jesteś. - To ta czerwień pewnie tak działa. Ale porozmawiajmy o tobie. McBlood opowiedział o wszystkim co działo się przez ostatni rok. - Udało ci się. Przykro mi że w ciebie nie wierzyłam ale po prostu szansa na wypłynięcie w tym kraju jest jak szukanie żyda w jednostce SS. - To już nie istotne. Pochwal się co ty robiłaś. - Praca, praca i praca... - Alice, jak widzisz pozmienialiśmy się. Ta przerwa... Może spróbujemy jeszcze raz? - Słuchaj Martin. To nie możliwe. Mam kogoś. Martina z lekka przytkało. Wewnątrz ogarnął go smutek lecz powstrzymywał się od uwidoczniania go. Nie spodziewał się definitywnego końca tego dnia. - Ale nadal możemy się widywać, po przyjacielsku - Dodała dawna partnerka. Może jednak nie był to definitywny koniec znajomości ale nie było szans na powrót do siebie. Tak czy inaczej nie satysfakcjonowało to McBlooda. Wbrew siebie jednak zaproponował wyciągając dłonie do uścisku: - Przyjaciele? - Przyjaciele! Święta Martin spędził w domu swojej matki z nią i ciotką. Oficjalnie był miły i szczęśliwy. Ale nie w duchu. 6. Po nowym roku okazało się że wolny czas się wydłuży. Tylko czasami McBlood latał na próby ogrywać jakieś nowe numery. Sporadycznie widywał Alice i Johna który zdecydował się wrócić do Las Vegas. Całe dnie jednak spędzał na realizowaniu się. Trochę ćwiczeń na gitarze, trochę ogrywania perkusji, nieznaczne treningi na siłowni by dobrze prezentować się na scenie, przeglądanie muzycznych memów w internecie i hobby, czyli zbieranie płyt kolekcjonerskich z utworami muzycznymi. 10 lat wcześniej wypuszczono serię płyt zawierających jeden utwór i masę materiału który go dotyczył jak: Zdjęcia, dema, relacje z tworzenia, wspomnienia, inspiracje itd. Im bardziej znany był kawałek tym więcej kopii płyt wydano natomiast mniej znane utwory były przeznaczone dla prawdziwych kolekcjonerów. Dotyczyło to kilku klasycznych zespołów metalowych. Martin postanowił zebrać trochę Judas Priest bo to jego ulubiony zespół. British Steel udało mu się uzbierać całe. Aktualnie poza wieloma losowymi kawałkami które ma, zamierza uzbierać cały Screaming For Vengeance. Przez miesiąc nie mógł znaleźć nigdzie Pain And Pleasure ale w połowie lipca to się zmieniło. Poleciał zatem do Bostonu gdzie jakiś frajer chciał się pozbyć takowej karty. Wszystko szło jak po maśle, transakcja miała być sfinalizowana za kasę pożyczoną od Jimmiego jednak okazało się że w momencie wymiany, kupiec został oszukany. Taka płyta jest wiele warta. Ta konkretnie kosztowała 5000$ i nie była najrzadszym okazem od Judas Priest. McBlood połapał się dopiero jadąc na lotnisko. Szybko wykonał telefon. - Jimmy? Mam problem z twoją kasą. - Szmal jest czysty, sam sprawdzałem i wąchałem. - Chodzi o to że ten kutas od którego chciałem kupić płytę, to on mnie zrobił w bambuko. - Jak to w bambuko? W sensie zajebał mój hajs? Jebana szmata w pizdę jebana nie wie z kim zadziera. Daj mi jego numer. - Prześlę SMSem. Jimmy oddam ci kasę jak zarobię na trasie. Swoją już przejebałem. Tylko chciałem cię powiadomić o tym bo wiem jak ten szmal był ci bliski. - Spokojnie, zaraz oddzwonię. Corna rozłączył się. Po pół minuty przyszedł SMS z numerem na który natychmiast zadzwonił. - Halo? - Jebany kurwiu z pięcio metrowym dildo w dupie co dyma swoją teściową bo żona nie może patrzyć na takie skutasienie i spierdolenie umysłowe jakie posiadasz śmieciu spod rumuńskiego dywanu. Masz tak przejebane że po wszystkim nie pozna cię listonosz co cię zrobił jak ojciec akurat wyszedł puszczać się pod latarnię. Twój mózg będą wpierdalać chińskie dzieci na najdalszym zadupiu tego kraju, kończyny będą wpierdalać dzieci z afryki gdy im powiem że to drogie mięso z kozy spierdolozyjskiej. Kręgosłup zostanie sproszkowany i będzie podany jako tani narkotyk dla ćpunów z malezji, wnętrzności będą gniły na pustyni i może wpierdolą je jakieś ptaki co potem dostaną raka po tym gównie a czaszkę wyczyszczę i postawię jako świecznik w pokoju gościnnym w którym nieznani mi ludzie będą pierdolić twoją rodzinę tak długo aż zapomną że kiedykolwiek istaniałeś. Na koniec wszystko co kochałeś lub tylko na to spojrzałeś zostanie zalane kwasem i trzymane tam tak długo aż nic nie zostanie ty kurwiszonie z chujem w ryju! - Ta jasne. - Rozłączył się oszust. Wkurwiony Jimmy oddzwania do Martina. - Ale mnie wkurwił jebany spierdoleniec. Wróć spokojnie do swojego mieszkania w Las Vegas i o nic się nie martw, zostaw to mi i moim kontaktom. - Dzięki Jimmy, jestem twoim dłużnikiem. - Jesteś jesteś, moja kasa się sama nie odda. Tak jak zalecił Corna, Martin poleciał do Las Vegas i udał się do mieszkania. Pod budynkiem zobaczył bardzo poobijanego oszusta leżącego na wycieraczce. Ten ocknął się, złapał paczkę z płytą i kasą zapakowaną w reklamówce, złapał tą reklamówkę w zęby i na 4 kończynach jak pies podbiegł w stronę swojej ofiary. - Hau hau, jestem jebaną spierdoliną która nie jest godna posiadania jakiegokolwiek majątku dlatego przekazuję go tobie. Również te 5000 które masz oddać i kartę która mi się nie należy. Proszę oszczędź mnie a już nigdy ale to nigdy nikogo nie oszukam ani się nawet krzywo nie popatrzę. Powierzam swój los tobie. - Jimmy się nie opierdala... - Powiedział cicho gitarzysta POD. Zaraz dodał głośno - Spierdalaj stąd na czterech łapach... I oszczaj przy okazji koło od samochodu sąsiadowi. - Pobiegł Teraz wróciwszy do domu z kasą tego fagasa, kasą dla Jimmiego i płytą, Martin może się rozkoszować resztą dnia ogrywając swoje partie z People Of Doom. 7. 22.03.2015r. Jak co dzień, Martin przegląda portale społecznościowe. Jego oczom ukazała się informacja o trasie koncertowej People Of Doom. "Kurwa" pomyślał w głowie ponieważ dowiaduje się o tym dopiero dziś i to od internetu. Pierwszy koncert datowany jest na pierwszy dzień następnego miesiąca. - Czyżby nie chcą mnie po europie taszczyć? - Spytał się sam siebie nie chcąc jednak usłyszeć odpowiedzi od odbiorcy docelowego. - Ta co ty, wyszło by na to, że mam jakieś rozdwojenie jaźni czy coś w tym stylu - Kontynuuje rozmowę. - Kurwa! - Komentuje swoje zachowanie. - Do kogo by tu zadzwonić z pretensjami? - Ponownie pyta się sam siebie nie chcąc usłyszeć żadnej odpowiedzi. - Jack? Nie, on pewnie nic nie wie... Może tym razem Thomas. - Usłyszał odpowiedź. - Chyba powinienem się leczyć - Stwierdził głośno - Powinieneś... Wyjdź może kiedyś z tego domu? - Również wypowiada te słowa po czym się wkurwia i po prostu bierze telefon i dzwoni do Thomasa. - Thomas, bierzecie mnie na tą trasę czy mam czuć się zwolniony? - Spytał donośnym głosem. - No a nie chcesz jechać? - Chcę ale nikt mnie o tym nie powiadomił. Dopiero internet mi powiedział. - Myślałem, że gadasz systematycznie z Jimmym. - Czekaj chwilę. - Dzwoni do Jimmiego - Jimmy, dlaczego mi wcześniej nie powiedziałeś o trasie? - Jak to nie powiedziałem? Powiedziałem Jack'owi żeby ci przekazał... Chyba. - Chciałbym być informowany wcześniej żeby nie wylądować z ręką w nocniku. - A Thomas ci nie mówił? Słuchaj, ja tu od dłuższego czasu mam zapierdol, muszę wszystko planować, ludziom wpierdalać i ich potem ogrywać i nawet terminy dopinać do tego.... Niektóre. - Dobra, dobra, nie ważne. - Oddzwania do Thomasa. - Ja was nie ogarniam. - Jeżeli jest coś na rzeczy to wyjaśnijmy to sobie. Byłem święcie przekonany że jesteś na bieżąco z Jimmym. Do mnie nie wiele dzwonisz i w sumie jest mi przykro że teraz masz do mnie pretensje. Tak czy inaczej nie chciałbym jechać na tą trasę bez ciebie. - No dobra. Może to moja wina. Rzeczywiście jakoś dziwnie cały czas gadam z Jimmym. Może więc przed trasą coś ogarniemy. - Czego nie? Ale co masz na myśli? - Hmm, A co robicie z Jimmym? - Obijamy ryje, rozkręcamy imprezę i inne takie ale tobie mógłbym zaproponować wypad na akcję "psikus" a jest okazja. - Ok. Będę u ciebie jutro. - Przyjedź 25. bo będę już po Raw i Smackdown I tak dzień 25 marca McBlood spędził u Thomasa gdzie grali na playstation w różne gry i wyśmiewali herbatę z miodem i cytryną po tym jak Thomas wytłumaczył o co z nią w ogóle chodzi. Kolejnego dzionka byli już w Nowym Jorku gdzie miała odbyć się demonstracja mająca na celu przedstawić aryjskie ofiary wojny, że przecież to oni byli ofiarami a żydzi na nich napadali i kraje wszystkie najeżdżały. Muzycy zaczaili się przy Central Parku gdzie miała odbyć się ów demonstracja. Gdy tylko pojawili się "aryjczycy" żądni rekompensaty za straty moralne podczas II Wojny światowej, muzycy POD dołączyli do nich i zmieszali się z tłumem. Po 5 minutach marszu, pasterz tego stada wyszedł na ja jakąś pralkę i zaczął przemawiać: - Oto my, ludzie czystej krwi, zebraliśmy się tutaj... - By uczcić związek małżeński - wtrącił niezauważony Thomas. - ... by pokazać światu prawdę o brutalności drugiej wojny, jak cierpiały nasze rodziny gdy w 1945r. rosjanie mordowali nas na naszej kurczącej się wschodniej granicy. jak te wszystkie nikczemne narody oblężyły Berlin mordując... - Nazistów! - Ponownie krzyknął niezauważony wrestler. Martin zalewa po cichu. Mówca lekko się wkurwił. - Mordując naszych braci i siostry, matki i ojców. Żydzi oblegli nasze państwo gdy tylko... - Wyszli z obozów - Trzeci raz wtrąca się ukryty T. John. Wkurw tłumu rośnie. - Gdy tylko polacy ich do siebie zaprosili wiele lat wcześniej. Byli wszędzie nie tylko w polsce, w całej europie! Dlatego my ich wyprosi... - Spaliliście - Krzyknął Martin który od razu został zdemaskowany. Demonstranci rzucili się na niego w celu unicestwienia go poprzez zagazowanie. Thomas skoczył na przywódcę i wykonał na nim Jumping DDT. Po tym działaniu ten nie mógł wstać a Lider POD zaczął wyzywać tłum od kretynów. Gry wszyscy skupili się na nowym "na pralce stojącym", ten zaczął przemowę w której podkreślił że to wszystko gówno prawda i wygłosił swoje poglądy na ten temat. Również przedstawił jak wg. niego powinien wyglądać idealny system i jaki jest najzajebistrzy ustrój. Siła perswazji szybko zadziałała a słuchacze zaczęli się zastanawiać czy na pewno żyją w odpowiednim kraju. Na koniec zachęcił wszystkich do inwazji na klub w którym ponoć puszczano importowane zakazane gatunki muzyczne z polski których nazw aż wstyd wymieniać. Ci pobiegli za nim i dzień skończył się na rozpierdolu w dyskotece jak to niegdyś malował pewien dziadek z irokezem imieniem Anastazy. Następnego dnia byli już przy wprowadzeniu Arnolda Schwarzeneggera do Hall of Fame przez Jimmiego. Wkrótce rozpoczęła się nowa trasa koncertowa po europie. Tourne obejmowało około 51 koncertów i trwało tylko do drugiej połowy czerwca. Ostatnie występy odbywały się w polsce, kraju Thomasa Johna, zwiedzanie go było bardzo fascynujące dla McBlooda. Był to jego pierwszy wylot do europy i tych wszystkich krajów. Ponownie jednak zdziwiło go że POD grało jedynie supporty. W jego odczuciu zespół tracił na popularności w szybkim tempie. Zastanawiał się co jest tego przyczyną. Po głowie chodzili mu dawni muzycy tak więc postanowił się z nimi zobaczyć. Dwa dni po zakończeniu trasy koncertowej Martin wyruszył w podróż do słynnych Sikor porozmawiać z ex-muzykami POD i spytać o ich sekret popularności, tak że ludzie chcieli tego słuchać. Jednak na miejscu gdzie mięli się oni znajdywać zastał jedynie puste domy nadające się jedynie do remontu, wszędzie było pusto, wszystko było zarośnięte. Wedle relacji ludzi z którymi dało się dogadać, mieszkających w pobliżu, we wsi tej nie działo się nic od kilkudziesięciu lat a nikt nie podejmie się ruszyć zabudowania gdyż podobno tam straszy. W innej wsi dziadek imieniem Marian podawał zwykłą informację jak tam dotrzeć i opowiadał o specyficznych mieszkańcach tej wsi. Tyle że nikogo tam nadal nie było. Zbliżała się noc więc gitarzysta doszedł do wniosu że pora wracać. Niestety po przejechaniu 5 km od Sikor, w wypożyczonym aucie zabrakło paliwa. Kierowca wysiadł i po sprawdzeniu sytuacji okazało się, że z samochodu wyciekała benzyna a w okolicy nie było stacji paliw. Ku uciesze Martinowi udało się zatrzymać auto jadące z przeciwka. Nie było to byle jakie auto bo stary Dodge a kierowca potrafił się porozumieć z ofiarą przecieku. Czego jednak nie dało się przegapić to że kierowca dodgea był zalany a na miejscu pasażera leżały butelki po alkoholu. To nie przeszkadzało mu przylepić gumy do żucia w miejsce usterki i użyczenia trochę benzyny. - Dzięki wielkie, uratowałeś mi tyłek.- Podziękował Martin. - Kurwa do usług. Nie jesteś stąd widzę - Stwierdził słusznie nieznajomy. - Oczywiście że nie, ty za to wyglądasz znajomo. Dokąd jedziesz? - Jadę do ojca na partię pasjansa i pomóc mu przy przerzucaniu tego jebanego gnoju. - To nic, jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki panie? - Mów mi Marian. - Dzięki Marian! Wybawca paliwowy od razu pojechał dalej. Gdy był już 100 metrów dalej puścił na full "Bednarka" z debiutu POD. - To jednak ktoś tego tutaj słucha. W sumie to drugi Marian którego dzisiaj spotkałem... - Stwierdził Martin po czym stanął na chwilę. - Kurwa! - Krzyknął do siebie natychmiast pojechał za tamtym dodgem. Tego natomiast nie doścignął a w Sikorach go nie zastał. Ponownie wracając złożył już drugą wizytę w Czarnym Wielkim. Czym prędzej zapukał do drzwi pierwszego domu jaki tam zobaczył. - Pan to kto? - Spytał Martin gdy zauważył kogoś innego w drzwiach. - Jestem Henryk, a ty tu ki chuj? - Zastałem Mariana? - MARIAN! - Krzyknął nie wiadomo gdzie. Zaraz z krzaków wyszedł dziadek z którym wcześniej rozmawiał poszukiwacz zaginionych członków zespołu. - Czego tu znowu? - Zapytał się z oburzeniem Marian. - To ty jesteś Marian Menda? - Tak to ja a co? - Jestem Martin McBlood, aktualny gitarzysta People Of Doom. - Miło mi poznać. Może napijesz się Taniego Wina własnego wyrobu? - Dzięki ale nie piję. Opowiesz mi trochę o wczesnym People Of Doom? - Ty takie rzeczy chcesz bez wina wiedzieć? Obawiam się że na trzeźwo nie można poznać istoty tego zespołu. - Przykro mi ale miałem poważny wypadek i od tego czasu nie piję. Zaryzykuję i spróbuję ogarnąć temat w takim stanie. - Kurwa chyba nie odmówisz wypicia jednego z najtańszych wyrobów na rynku lokalnym? - Mówię całkowicie serio. Menda mimo wkurwienia postanowił opowiedzieć co nieco o przeszłości zespołu. - A dlaczego Tomaszka tzn, Thomaska tutaj nie ma? Nie chciał odwiedzić pradziada? - Pyta się jeszcze Marian chwilę przed opowieścią. - To wy jesteście rodziną? No tak... Miałem koło siebie kopalnię wiedzy na te tematy ale oczywiście nie spytałem. Mieszkaniec Czarnego Wielkiego złapał się za głowę po czym zaczął opowiadać jak znalazł się w zespole a potem jak wyglądała sesja nagraniowa do debiutu która odbywała się w sumie tutaj w tym domu. SRN Studio ulokowane było w piwnicy, teraz już z niego nic nie zostało a na miejscu jest obecnie pomieszczenie produkcyjne tanich win. Wtedy wino zwożono z Sikor a tutaj przed domem nieustannie palił się grill. Bardzo podobnie było przy "Pierdoleniu o Szopenie" i "Zatargach" które nagrywali dwa miesiące później. Nie przeszkadzały im wtedy zimowe warunki, Czarne Wielkie już później nie bywało takie żywe jak za tamtych czasów. Później wszystko impreza nagraniowa przeniosła się do Sikor. - No dobra, ale byłem w Sikorach i nic nie zastałem, wioska była opustoszała... - Wtrącił gdzieś w środku opowieści Martin. - Pierdolisz! Tak samo mówił Jimmy jak tu był z Thomaskiem i poszedł się tam przejść. - Stanowczo odrzekł pradziad Thomasa. - To pojedźmy tam! - Zaproponował przybysz z Las Vegas. - Starszy pan jednak przemilczał propozycję. Było już ciemno więc zaproponował za to wejście do domu i przenocowanie gościa. Tak też się stało, w międzyczasie Marian opowiedział jeszcze co nieco. Następnego dnia poszukiwacz opuścił Czarne Wielkie. Po drodze na lotnisko dotankował samochód a w międzyczasie myślał nad esencją starego People Of Doom. W Las Vegas czekało go długie wolne. 8. Październik 2015. James, dawny kumpel Martina przyjeżdża do niego w odwiedziny. Po pół godziny dobijania się do drzwi, zaspany mieszkaniec w końcu otworzył. - James! Proszę, wjedź! - Przywitał się z gościem. - Czego nie macie tutaj windy dla inwalidy? Co dwa schodki mnie podciągał ktoś inny. - Niestety nie mamy... Mogłeś zadzwonić to bym wyszedł. Napijesz się czegoś? - Proponuje gospodarz. - Nie. Ja już w sumie zjeżdżam z powrotem. Chciałem ci tylko wręczyć ten rachunek za moje leczenie. - Podaje papierek. - Jaki rachunek. Dlaczego ja mam pokrywać twoje leczenie? - Bo to ty spowodowałeś wypadek. - Pierdol się! Dobrze wiesz że gdyby nie twoja głupota to by tego nie było! Prowadziłeś w stanie nietrzeźwości i wziąłeś wszystkich do siebie. Do tego nie zapiąłeś pasów. - Jeszcze za to zapłacisz - Wyjeżdża z mieszkania. Niespełna pół godziny po zajściu, McBlood postanawia się przejść. Po drodze na klatce schodowej spotyka Jamesa który w połowie drogi czeka aż ktoś mu pomoże. Martin ma wyjebane i idzie dalej. Kilka godzin błąka się po mieście. W pewnym momencie przechodzi koło klubu w którym kilka lat wcześniej grał na przeglądzie muzyków. To tutaj poznał Alice. Wchodzi do środka. Wnętrze nic się nie zmieniło, usiadł przy barze i zamówił lemoniadę. Barman go wyśmiał ale zaraz spostrzegł się, że klient mówi serio. W głowie przybysza pojawiły się wspomnienia, wkrótce dopadła go melancholia. - Pamiętasz piosenkę? - Zabrzmiał niezidentyfikowany głos. - Tą przy której pierwszy raz uprawialiśmy headbanging? - Ujawniła się Alice siedząca tuż za Martinem. - "How Are You Mr. Motherfucker?" z drugiego zespołu lidera Fucking Motherfuckers czyli mojego byłego kumpla. Utwór bardzo w jego stylu. To już nie wróci... - Czyli nie przyszedłeś tutaj na ich występ? - Zapytała ze zdziwieniem Alice. - Ich? - Fucking Motherfuckers grają tutaj dzisiaj. Po tym jak cię wyrzucili, ten lider wziął byłego muzyka właśnie ze swojego starego drugiego zespołu. Wiedzie im się nie najgorzej patrząc że nigdy nie mieli szans na duży sukces. - Aż jestem ciekaw co u nich. - Lemoniada dla pana. - Wtrącił się barman. - Czy ty serio już w ogóle nie dotykasz alkoholu? - Zapytała z lekkim śmiechem. - Jak na razie nie wypiłem nic od wypadku. - Ty naprawdę starasz być się lepszy a co ważniejsze, udaje ci się to. - Zabłysły jej błękitne oczy. - Pracuję nad sobą. Mimo że trochę się spóźniłem to warto było. - Powiedział Martin po czym spojrzał na rozmówczynię. Ogarnęła go kolejna dawka melancholii, oczy zaczęły mu świecić, lekko się zamyślił. - Spędźmy ten wieczór jak za dawnych czasów - Wyszła z inicjatywą Alice. Były partner spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem i jednocześnie uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Zespół wyszedł na scenę, zaczęli grać pierwszy utwór. Była para weszła w powiększający się tłum i zaczęła się dobrze bawić. W połowie tak jak można było się spodziewać, zagrali "How Are You Mr. Motherfucker?" i przy nim trwała największa zabawa i wychodziły najgłębsze headbangingi. Mimo że utwór tak naprawdę ssał i był zwyczajnie do dupy to wiązały się z nim wspomnienia które to przyćmiewały. Po dobrej zabawie, Martin z Alice prowadzili rozmowę w drodze do miejsca zamieszkania tej drugiej. Do domu jej Matki. Po wszystkim McBlood wrócił do mieszkania, próba zaśnięcia jednak skończyła się fiaskiem przez nadmiar myśli. Kilka dni później... Zabrzmiał wstęp do "Halls Of Valhalla" zespołu Judas Priest. - Halo? - Odebrał swój telefon Martin. - Witam pana. Mamy pana dane bankowe pana hasło i wszystkie potrzebne dane. Również pana adres i wiedzę na temat zawartości pańskiego mieszkania proszę pana. I niech pan panie posłucha mnie teraz. Jeżeli nie chce pan stracić wszystkiego co pan ma i przy okazji nie zostać brutalnie pobity przez kogoś na ulicy to panie musi pan teraz wyjść z mieszkania i udać się na spotkanie w pobliskim Dream Burger. Ma pan 5 min na dotarcie tam. - Przepraszam bardzo ale.... - Telefon się rozłączył a Martin nie zdążył wyrazić swojej opinii. Nie zostało nic innego jak pobiec do Dream Burgera. W ekspresowym tempie McBlood opuścił mieszkanie zamykając drzwi i zabezpieczając skarbonkę z oszczędnościami. Cały zdyszany dotarł na miejsce. Spoglądał na klientów ale nie zobaczył nikogo zainteresowanego jego obecnością. Usiadł więc przy ladzie i zaczął czekać. Z nienacka za ramię złapał go ogromny czarnoskóry mężczyzna. - Co jest do chuja?! - Krzyknął dużo mniejszy Martin. - Dałeś się nabrać frajerze. Moi kumple już pałaszują ci mieszkanie. - Zaśmiał się nieznajomy. - Czy my się znamy? - Wątpię, a teraz pierdol się dziwko! - Wykrzyczał i miał zamiar rzucić ofiarą o ścianę lecz ta bardzo szybko prześliznęła się koło wielkiego i wybiegła z pubu w stronę mieszkania. Na miejscu drzwi były wyłamane, właściciej mimo obaw, powoli wchodził do środka. Wziął stojący przy wejściu kij do baseballa i skierował się do salonu skąd słychać było dźwięk otwieranych szaf. Mijając przejście do pomieszczenia zobaczył stojącego od tyłu człowieka w kominiarce otwierającego i zamykającego w kółko szafkę z bezwartościowymi gratami. Martin bierze zamach który zostaje zatrzymany przez osobę za nim która też zablokowała go od razu silnym uściskiem. Z kuchni wyszedł kolejny wielki zamaskowany gość. - Proszę, proszę, co my tu mamy? No właściwie to jeszcze nic nie mamy. Dlatego ty nam tu zaraz wyśpiewasz gdzie ukryłeś ten majątek panie Corna. - Mówi prawdopodobnie szef szajki dziwnie pogrubionym głosem. - Corna? Ale ja... - Więc lepiej zacznij śpiewać. Gdzie moje diamenty do kurwy nędzy?! - Nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia, ja nie jestem Corna. - Tłumaczy się ofiara włamania. - Jak to nie? To w takim razie gdzie on jest? - Zaczął dopytywać wyjmując przenośny palnik. - Nie mam pojęcia o kim mówicie! - Przygotuj się na jadkę, weź swój kij i zaatakuj tego przy szafkach. - Szepcze osoba przytrzymująca Martina. - To ja, Jimmy. - Cóż, skoro nie chcesz mi powiedzieć to nie pozostało nic innego jak trochę się tu zabawić. - Znów zagroził dowódca. Jimmy wypuszcza Martina a ten robi tak jak było zaplanowane. Corna natomiast rzuca się na osobę z palnikiem i zaczyna wykonywać na nim efektowne akcje. Bandyta przy szafie próbował się bronić ale dostał przez ręce w brzuch i się poskładał, niestety zza pleców pojawił się murzyn z Dream Burgera i unieruchomił miotacza kijem. Jimmy wykonał kilka akcji ale gościu w kominiarce odwdzięczył się kilkoma zwrotnymi, naprawdę groźnie wyglądającymi po czym Corna został unieruchomiony. - To ty potrafisz przegrywać? - Krzyknął zszokowany McBlood. Jimmy opuścił głowę i powiedział: - Tak, to zależy z kim walczę. - Powiedział ze smutkiem. - A z kim walczysz? Przecież to bandyci! - To Corna zajebał nam te diamenty! I kasę! I Majątek! I zniszczył wszystko za co teraz poniesie karę. - Celuje palnikiem w Perkusistę. - Gdyby Yumeha pytała co się ze mną stało, powiedz, że spaliło mnie na plaży bo za długo leżałem. A na pogrzebie nie mówi im kim naprawdę byłem. Słyszysz Martin? Musisz zachować mój wizerunek! - Czym on się różni od gościa któremu można wpierdolić? - Wykrzykiwał zdruzgotany McBlood. - Tym się różnię panie, że proszę pana to ja tu jestem kurwa szefem. - Zdejmuje kominiarkę a później maskę. - Co!? Thomas! Co do chuja!? - Dałeś się nabrać! - Wszyscy wpadają w śmiech. - Mówiłem że lubię psikusy a takiego jak teraz z Jimmym już dawno nie zrobiłem. - Wszyscy śmieją się dalej. - Jakie diamenty? - Pyta nie ogarniająca sytuacji ofiara żartu. - A dostałem kilka od afrykańskich przyjaciół, masz jeden - Mówi Jimmy po czym rzuca klejnot. - A jemu przypierdoliłem z kija! - To Jushmitu, mój przeciwnik z II Memoriału Petera George. Wie jak takie coś zamortyzować - Wyjaśnia Thomas. - A za tobą stoi Miracle Johnson, doświadczony zapaśnik występujący choćby w naszym RLF. - Dodaje. - O drzwi się nie martw, już wstawiają nowe, opancerzone - zapewnia Corna. - O jasny chuj. Mało się nie zesrałem. - Tak się z beką przygotowujemy na następny memoriał w następnym miesiącu. A właśnie, po nim zabieramy się do nowego albumu People Of Doom. Więc jeszcze w tym miesiącu będzie kilka prób. Ogramy nowe piosenki. - Kurwa... co tu się wyrabia. - Komentuje Martin sytuację w mieszkaniu. - To będzie mój pierwszy album w ogóle - Powiedział z nagłym zachwytem. - Co tu się stało? Martin! Jesteś! Kim pan jest? - Wchodzi przerażona Alice. - Alice? Co ty tu robisz? - Zapytała ofiara psikusa z ponownym zaskoczeniem. - Przyszłam cię odwiedzić, nic ci nie jest? Kim oni są? - Jestem ofiarą wkrętu a oni są inicjatorami. Poznaj Thomasa i Jimmiego z People Of Doom i nie tylko. I tamtych dwóch. - Przywitali się się grzecznie wszyscy. - Chciałam cię odwiedzić ale chyba nie pora na to... - Nie, skąd, przyłącz się do imprezy bo chyba się taka szykuje skoro takie stowarzyszenie tu się zebrało. - Świetny pomysł, zróbmy imprezę! Gdzie ten Jack ze sprzętem? - Wykrzyczał zachwycony Jimmy. - Czeka w twojej limuzynie ulicę dalej. - Odpowiedział równie podjarany Thomas. - A no tak, Dawać go tu! - Zostaniesz tutaj czy się zniechęciłaś? - Martin zapytał Alice. - Zostaję! Szykuje się świetna zabawa! Niedługo przytargano sprzęt i People Of Doom było w komplecie. Zespół zaczął grać a przez wyłamane drzwi zaczęli przychodzić ludzie. Wszystkie skargi były ignorowane bo Jimmy załatwił szybko zgodę na policji i wszędzie gdzie się dało, nawet w białym domu. Band wygłupiał się w najlepsze a ludzie bawili się świetnie i tak przez 2 godziny po czym przygłuchnięci muzycy zeszli ze stołów i zaczęli zabawę przy stole ze zmakołykami z Dream Burger które też zresztą wyraziło zgodę na tą imprezę. Wszyscy obecni bo nieznajomi po występie wyszli, rozmawiali i byli w dobrym humorze, Alice była zaskoczona przedstawieniem. Nigdy nie słuchała POD i zachwyciła się jakością wykonania i ponadprzeciętną energią i integracją ze słuchaczami. A to przecież było tylko mieszkanie. Posiedzenie trwało w najlepsze przez jeszcze jakiś czas po czym kilka osób pojechało a kilka przenocowało. Drzwi już były wstawione. 9. Listopad. Czołowi przedstawiciele People Of Doom są obecni na kolejnej edycji Memoriału im. Petera George. W między czasie ma zostać ogłoszony następca "Lasów Sikor". Do mającego nadal wolne Martina dzwoni telefon. - Siemka! To ja Alice. - Przywitała się przez telefon. - Cześć! Co u ciebie? - Nudy jak zawsze po południu. Chciałbyś może powozić się bez celu moim nowym nabytkiem? - Masz nowy samochód? - Tak! To znaczy nie bo jest używany. rocznik 2009 Jeep Wrangler. - Oczywiście że chcę! Po godzinie oczekiwania pojawiła się Alice. Martin czekał na schodkach przed budynkiem. - Czerwona bestia! - Zaśmiał się czekający. - Tak! Od dzisiaj będzie się tak nazywał. McBlood wsiadł po czym oboje wybrali się na przejażdżkę po pustyni. Alice nie mogła nacieszyć się nowym autem i wjeżdżała gdzie tylko mogła, pasażer natomiast trzymał się mocno żeby przeżyć jej radość. Wkrótce zatrzymała się na wzniesieniu i wysiadła z auta. - Zatrzymajmy się tu chwilę, ładnie słońce zachodzi. - Nalega pani kierująca, Martin nie ma nic przeciwko więc również wysiada. - Pięknie tu - dodaje siadając na kamieniu. - Żadko opuszczałem miasto, dopiero teraz wyjeżdżam częściej. Nawet tutaj, całkiem niedaleko, nie bywałem tu zbyt często. Czasami przejazdem tylko. Teraz widzę co straciłem. - Zasiada na sąsiadującym kamieniu. Alice spogląda na niego. - Pijak, narkoman, alkoholik i wszystko co najgorsze. - Co? - Skrzywił się mężczyzna. - Niewiele zostało z tego obrazu. - Aa no. To chyba dobrze. - Uspokaja myśli. - Ale nie pojmuję dlaczego wzięłaś mnie na przejażdżkę nowym autem. Przecież masz kogoś. Zazwyczaj to z tą osobą się świętuje przy takich okazjach. - To racja, miałam. Zerwałam z nim pół roku temu gdy zorientowałam się że nie da się tak po prostu pokochać kogoś innego. - Przesiada się obok kompana w podróży. - Coś w tym jest - Mówi z dozą współczucia lecz w sercu krzyczy "Tak, tak niech spierdala, kutas jebany!". - Ostatnio wszystko mnie męczy, wszystko jest szare, ludzie jacyś przykrzy. To znaczy ostatni miesiąc był dużo lepszy ale wcześniej to była tragedia. Kupiłam też to auto i jest ono ekstra, moja Czerwona bestia, ale nadal czuję wewnętrzną pustkę. - Zwierza się Alice. - Mam coś podobnego. Mimo tych wszystkich, przynajmniej dla mnie sukcesów. - To są sukcesy, podziwiam cię za nie. Ja tkwię w tej zwykłej robocie i nie mogę liczyć na awans ani nic w tym stylu. - Zacznij śpiewać, przecież miałaś nieziemski głos. - Jest tutaj takich tysiące, nigdy bym nie zdołała na tym zbyt wiele zarobić. - Ja w ciebie wierzę. - No tak... A ja w ciebie nie wierzyłam. - Opuszcza głowę. - To już jest nie istotne. Alice objęła McBlooda roniąc kilka łez. Tak przesiedzieli aż słońce zaszło. 10. 1 Grudnia. Zespół cały, zdrowy i gotowy do akcji rozpoczął sesję nagraniową nowego albumu. Utwory w większości były już skomponowane więc pozostał szlif i szybkie nagranie gdyż do premiery zostało zaledwie 18 dni. Zapadła decyzja, że kompozycje będą nagrywane po kolei według setu który był już poukładany przez Thomasa i Jimmiego. Dla Martina była to pierwsza taka sesja nagraniowa, nie starał się niczego napisać na płytę gdyż wolał skupić się na swojej robocie. Pierwsze 2 dni poświęcono na ogranie materiału, od świtu do kolacji. 3 grudnia. Nagrania dzień 1. "Inne Czasy". Muzycy najpierw nagrali cały utwór grany razem. Na tą ścieżkę Jimmy wniósł poprawki do swoich partii która została zachowana jako jedyna. Do tego śladu dograł się Thomas ze swoim basem. Następnie postanowiono nagrać intro, czyli akustyka Martina, przy czym zeszło najdłużej bo 2 godziny. Następnie ponownie dograł się do tego Thomas na pianinie. Potem przyszedł czas na elektryki rytmiczne i w końcu solo i przygrywka. Po wszystkim zostało niewiele czasu na wokal więc każdy nagrał po swoim śladzie i z tego skrojono najlepsze momenty. Jimmy przez noc miksował utwór i okazało się, że trzeba będzie poprawić jednak te wokale. Jednak już wtedy utwór napisany przez Thomasa brzmiał nieźle. Dzień 2, "Jebany Dres". Mimo wszystko trzeba było kontynuować nagrania a poprzedni utwór przełożyć na koniec. Nagrania przebiegały od sekcji rytmicznej do solowej w kolejności: Perkusja, Bas, Gitary rytmiczne, sola, co poszło całkiem sprawnie. Najwięcej roboty przypadało tutaj na wokal gdyż każdy miał przypisany swój czas plus wielopoziomowe harmonie. Z drobnymi niedociągnięciami, ukończono utwór. Tego dnia zaistniała zabawna sytuacja gdy Martin nagrywał swoją wysoką harmonię, siedzącemu nieopodal Thomasowi jebła szklanka z alkoholem. Jimmy natomiast w wolnym czasie odsypiał zarwaną nockę i słysząc przez sen niedociągnięcia, budził się i zwracał uwagę odnośnie chujni w jego kompozycji. Tutaj też miksował w nocy. Dzień 4, "Zajebisty Wpierdol". Sesja przebiegła na tyle szybko, że Jimmy zdążył po niej zarobić trochę pieniędzy i nie zarwał nocki. Tak samo było z dniem 7, "Kapitalizm Kurwa Kapitalizm". Najcięższa robota przypadła na "Tak Szybko Że Sram Po Gaciach" oraz "W Psychodelicznej Przestrzeni", sesje z nimi zajęły po 2 dni. 15. grudnia, nastał czas poprawek i ostatecznego miksu. Jack James tylko domawiał jedzenie na przemian z Martinem i słuchali jak Jimmy krzyczał: "Nie przyciszaj mojej perkusji", lub inaczej "Podgłośnij mi tu stopę żeby DUP było dobrze słychać", ewentualnie "Ten werbel brzmi jak tej w st anger, trzeba go trochę podrasować". Thomas protestował czasami co do stopy "nie zagłuszaj swoim Dup mojego buu", oraz mówił czasami o brzmieniu "z tego du du jednak bym zrobił dzią dzią, weź mi tam góry dodaj. Oboje byli zgodni, że Martin powinien zmiksować swoje chórki sam bo ich już uszy bolały a Thomas bał się o swoją szklankę ostrzegając również Jimmiego. Oto w zawrotnym tempie, późną porą 17 grudnia materiał był już zmiksowany a 18. Płyta pojawiała się już na rynku, o ile tam zdążyła dotrzeć. Martinowi i Jackowi opadała szczena gdy dowiedzieli się, że dwaj pozostali zdążyli w międzyczasie zarabiać kasę na WWE i nie tylko. Święta znów były wolne, na styczeń zaplanowane były premiery czterech singli oraz rozpoczęcie trasy koncertowej promującej nowe wydawnictwo. Święta? Święta Martin spędził razem z Alice, jak dawniej tylko o wiele bardziej komfortowo się czuli. Wiele rzeczy zresztą zaczęli robić razem, nawet takich jakich nie robili podczas związku jak np...... zakupy w hipermarkecie. Pozostały czas ze stycznia minął równie miło a potem zaczęła się trasa "Taki Chuj" obejmująca 87 koncertów i trwająca aż do października. 24.01.2016r. Wybrzmiewa "Halls Of Valhalla". - Alice! Przyznam że czekałem na telefon. - Przywitał się Martin. - Długo będziesz na tej trasie? - No do października ale mogę cię pocieszyć że od 19 lutego do 15 marca spokojnie mogę siedzieć w domu bo koncerty są w Las Vegas. - Już tęsknię. - Dopiero 4 koncerty zagraliśmy, czasami będziemy mieć kilkudniowe przerwy. Ja też tęsknię. - W ogóle dziwnie się czuję, nie wiem dlaczego, jak byliśmy razem nie odczuwałam tego braku. - Wtedy było inaczej. Może wtedy to było bardziej szczeniackie niż teraz? - Na pewno było inaczej, teraz po prostu wiem co czuję i jest to jaśniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. - Ja zrozumiałem co straciłem dopiero po czasie i nie jestem w stanie pojąć jakie to szczęście mieć drugą szansę. Może w czerwcu pojedziesz ze mną w trasę? Będziemy mieszkać u Jimmiego. Najlepiej rzuć tą pracę, marnujesz się tam. - To była szansa nieunikniona, sama nie wiedziałam co się dzieje w mojej głowie. A rzucić robotę to łatwo powiedzieć. Jak ja się utrzymam? - A brakuje mi czegoś? Chciałbym się tym podzielić bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. - To słodkie ale tak czy inaczej to wariactwo. - Lepiej to przemyśl. Muszę kończyć, Jimmy się upił i chce rozdawać pieniądze a jutro tego żałować, muszę temu zapobiec. - Będę czekać. - Zadzwonię jutro. Okres koncertów w Las Vegas, Martin spędził w większości z Alice, pojawiał się tylko na koncertach. Połowa maja. Zadzwonił telefon McBlooda. - Rzucam to wszystko, pod koniec miesiąca przylecę do Miami, tam do was, nie chcę dłużej siedzieć tutaj sama. - I o to chodziło! 29 maja. Martin odebrał Alice z lotniska. - Pojedziemy do willi Jimmiego, zobaczysz jak powinni żyć cywilizowani ludzie. Wieczorem mamy koncert - Zapowiedział kierowca. - Nie będzie miał nic przeciwko? - Jeżeli nie przywłaszczysz niczego cennego to będzie cię traktował jak członka ferajny. Co prawda nie będzie tego okazywał wprost. - Rozumiem. Alice nie do końca wiedziała o co chodzi z życiem jak cywilizowani ludzie, gdy tylko wjechała na posesję Corny, przeorała ją fala uderzeniowa bogactwa, prestiżu i komfortu. - O kurwa - Skomentowała. Oboje rozgościli się za wcześniejszą zgodą właściciela. Wieczorem czekał ich koncert. Następnego dnia w salonie siedziała ferajna w składzie: Thomas, Jimmy, Yumeha, Jack, Martin i Alice. - W tamtym pomieszczeniu nagrywaliśmy "Jeśli masz pieniądze, masz wszystko" - Martin wskazał palcem na duży pokój po środku domu. - Łał, zarąbiste warunki, czujesz się jak w domu. - Odpowiedziała Alice. - Dziwne, że nie ma tu przedmiotów wykonanych z dolarów. - Podśmiechuje się McBlood. - Do zajebisty pomysł. - Podłapał Jimmy. - Zastanawiam się nad jeszcze jedną rzeczą. - Rozmyślał. - Pokrowce na fotele z dolarów? - Zapytał się Thomas. - Wy to macie łby, to jest genialne! - Zachwycił się właściciel domu. - Nad jaką rzeczą się zastanawiasz? - Zapytała zaintrygowana Yumeha. - Widzicie to studio? W tej willi mam 3 poziomy + jedno ukryt... tzn, 3 poziomy. To studio jest tak ulokowane, że jakby je przerobić to byłby z tego mobilny pokój. - Zaprezentował wizję Jimmy. - Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał Thomas. - O studio nagraniowe będące windą, i jak chcesz do klopa w trakcie nagrać to ustalasz piętro gdzie jest on tuż obok i idziesz do niego nie przerywając pracy na zbyt długo, bo wiecie, czas to pieniądz... - Wyjaśnił Jimmy. - To w takie niepotrzebne bajery chcesz inwestować a jak ci zaproponowałam ślub ostatnio to powiedziałeś że to drogie rzeczy! - Zbulwersowała się Kiki. - Ty nie rozumiesz, ludzie jak się dowiedzą że mam takie studio to będą im szczeny opadać z zazdrości. Ślub to sobie każdy może zorganizować. - Wyznaje Perkusista na co Yumeha się obraca z niezadowolenia. - Ale ty masz pomysły. - Stwierdził Jack. - Zajebiste! - Dodała Alice. - Martin! Jak na was patrzę to nie mogę wyjść z podziwu jak się dobraliście. Wspaniała z was para. - Zmienił temat Thomas. - W sumie to oficjalnie nią nie jesteśmy - Zauważył McBlood. - Myślę że to dobra pora żeby zostać nią z powrotem. - Zaproponowała Alice na co Martin zareagował z zachwytem. - Ty Thomas to chyba nigdy nikogo nie znajdziesz, wieczny samotnik z ciebie - Zaśmiał się Jimmy. - Widocznie tak musi być - Odpowiedział Thomas. - Swoją drogą liczę na zaproszenie na twój ślub Jimmy. - Dodał a Kiki popatrzyła się na niego z poparciem i zgodą. - Jaki znowu ślub? Czy wy wiecie ile taki ślub kosztuje? Przecież to nie może być w jakiejś spelunie sprzed indian. Tylko 50 gwiazdkowy ośrodek bez jakiej jakiejkolwiek tanizny lub bezguścia. A pod ołtarz tylko Bugatti z diamentu tankowane płynnym adamantium. - Wyjaśnił Jimmy, Yumeha poczuła lekką ulgę, że jej ślub nie może być byle jaki. - Ale nie ma takiego czegoś jak adaman... - Cicho być! - Jimmy przerwał wypowiedź Jackowi. - Pograjmy w pokera - Zaproponował. - Ale gra w pokera z tobą nie ma sensu! - Zareagowała stanowczo Yumeha. - Mistrzu, nie jestem godzien mierzyć się z tobą w tą grę. - Zakomunikował Thomas. - Co za ludzie. No to nie wiem, może w GTA Vice City. - Corna zaproponował coś innego. - Świetny pomysł! - Poparł T.John. I zostali sami by pograć w grę. Martin i Alice poszli do swojego pokoju, Yumeha na szybkie zakupy a Jack zaczął ćwiczyć na gitarze. 11. 23.10.2016r. Do tego dnia trasa zdążyła się skończyć. Muzucy powracali do swoich domów lub po prostu zajęli się swoimi sprawami. Martin na pewno wrócił do Las Vegas gdzie znajdywała się bezrobotna Alice. McBlood myślał że pomylił mieszkania gdy zobaczył wnętrze, wrócił się, ale spostrzegłm że tylko on ma opancerzone drzwi więc wszedł ponownie. - Co tu się odpierdoliło? - Pomyślał. Jak się po chwili okazało, nie było ściany między salonem a salonem sąsiada. - Co jest? - Pomyślał znów. - I jak? - Spytała stojąca za nim Alice. - Co tu się stało? - Sąsiad się wyprowadził a ja kupiłam jego mieszkanie i połączyłam je z naszym. Teraz to taki apartament. - Zaśmiała się. - Masz łeb prawie jak Jimmy, wystrój w ogóle... jest cudowny! - Pochwalił właściciel. - Prawie jak Jimmy? - Spytała z zastanawiającym spojrzeniem i uśmiechem. - No tak, Jimmy mógłby się uczyć. - Poprawił się. - Kochany jesteś. Zabrzmiał "Halls Of Valhalla". - To Jimmy! - Dziwił się Martin. - Halo? - Martin, chciałeś coś ode mnie? - Zapytał dzwoniący. - Ja? W sumie to chyba nie... - Aa to chyba mi się wydawało, zatem spierdalam. - Rozłączył się. - No dobra, Jimmy to jednak jest gość, nie można go porównywać z nikim bo on ma swój styl, nie można powiedzieć że czyjś jest gorszy bo tej jest po prostu inny. - Wypowiedział na głos. - Co ty nie powiesz? - Powiedziała Alice z założonymi rękoma i machając lekko głową. - No ja nie wiem czy on to słyszał czy co? Ja nie ogarniam, może jest jakimś szaroksiężnikiem? - Obczaj jadalnię. - Zaproponowała. - Kolacja! Wino? - Dzisiaj jest okazja. Powiedzmy że możesz czuć się dzisiaj niezobowiązany, ja nikomu nie powiem. - Zachęca - No nie wiem. - Nie pożałujesz. - No dobra. - Nie pożałował. Początek Listopada. - Chyba zadzwonię do Jimmiego. - Jak pomyślał tak zrobił Martin. - Martin! Poczekaj minutkę. - Ok. - Poczekał minutkę. - Dobra ograłem frajera mogę gadać. - Dlaczego nie gramy jako gwiazdy? Na tej trasie byliśmy nimi tylko 2 razy. - Nie dostajemy takich propozycji zresztą często gramy jako jedyni pod koniec moich i Thomasa występów wrestlingowych więc możemy uznać że jesteśmy gwiazdami. - Przed aktualnym składem People Of Doom wiodło się znakomicie. Była tendencja wzrostowa, potem nie było promocji "Lasów Sikor" ale weszliśmy my i jakoś mimo dłuższych tras to są one jakieś nijakie. - Trzeba napisać nowy, lepszy album i przyłożyć się solidnie. - No ale jak ma być to najwyższej klasy jak wy się zajmujecie tymi mordobiciami? - Martin, Martin... Nie pij tyle. Bo głupoty zaczynasz gadać. - Nie piłem. Poprostu stwierdzam fakty i mówię że żeby grać większe koncerty to trzeba się bardziej przyłożyć. Ne możemy gnić na jednym poziomie. - Nie mam czasu słuchać pijackich wywodów, czeka na mnie organizacja IV Memoriału a to nie są przelewki. - No i o tym mówię. - Słuchaj, jak chcesz pić to możemy się napić i będziemy gadać na jednym poziomie ale teraz jeszcze nic nie piłem więc nie atakuj mnie z tym co ci się nie podoba. Przynajmniej teraz. Spierdalam - Rozłączył się. Martin się troszkę zdenerwował. - Kochanie, czego się denerwujesz? - Spytała Alice. - Nie chcę być na jednym poziomie, chcę się rozwijać a moja twarz nie jest na tyle rozpoznawalna żebym mógł coś zdziałać sam. - Nie spinaj się, jest jeszcze trochę czasu, zresztą zarabiasz bardzo dobrą kasę. - To prawda. 12. Już w grudniu zaczęły się sporadyczne próby na których ogrywany był materiał i wymyślany też zresztą był. Już w lutym tego roku Martin miał przyjemność napisać swój utwór "Widzę Was" który został pozytywnie przyjęty w zespole. Co prawda był też jedyny bo Martin do komponowania utworów się dotychczas nie pchał. Miał w planach na pisać coś więcej w przyszłości. Teraz przyszła pora wyszlifować. Muzycy dali sobie więcej czasu na sesję niż poprzednim razem. Nie było więc pośpiechu. Studiem nadal był pokój Jimmiego ale już po przeróbce na windę. Czyli zajebiste WWMDS Studio. Tytuł "2017!? Nie Pierdol!" Odnosi się do zapierdalającego czasu. Jak powiedział Corna "Skąd już ten jebany 2017?" gdy spostrzegł się, że już styczeń 2017. 27 dnia tego miesiąca miała premiera a 11 lutego zaczynała się trasa koncertowa. 16.01.2017r. Martin wrócił z Miami do Las Vegas gdzie czekała Alice. Otwiera drzwi do mieszkania. - Wróciłem - Krzyczy, w środku panuje cisza. - Dobra reklama nie jest zła, wręcz przeciwnie, Trzeba promować kurestwo - Podśpiewuje. - Halo!? - Idzie do salonu. - BU! - Kurwa! - Wystraszył się muzyk. - Hahaha zawał? - Zaśmiała się Alice. - No prawie. Co to za wystrój znowu? - No coś musiałam robić jak cię nie było więc mamy teraz po japońsku tutaj. - Bardzo ładnie. Potrzymaj to, tylko nie otwieraj. - Daje jej pudełko, idzie się przebrać. - Co to? - Oczy się zaświecają i otwiera. Widzi cukierka i oczy przestają świecić. Mcblood wraca. - Dobra daj. Nie otwierałaś? - Pyta z uśmiechem. - Nie - Odpowiada z widzialnym zażenowaniem. - To dobrze. Coś ci spadło. - Podnosi. - Co to takiego? - Jakaś błyskotka - Daje jej pierścionek. - To musiał być wkręt! Musiałeś! - Oczy znowu zabłyszczały, na twarzy pojawiło się szczęście. - Pobierzmy się jutro. - Zaproponował. - Jak jutro? Nie zorganizujemy tego. - Nie musimy, to będzie cichy ślub, Tylko my i ten w sutannie. 17.01. Tak też się stało. Tego samego dnia w pośpiechu polecieli na hawaje gdzie byli do 5 lutego. 06.02. Wybrzmiewa dzwonek Halls... - Halo? - Odbiera Martn. - Czego nie odbierasz jak dzwonię!? Próbuję się dodzwonić od kiedy wyjechałeś! - Krzyczy Jimmy. - Wyjechałem. A wiesz gdzie? - Wiem ale mniejsza o to... - Skąd!? - Niech cię głowa nie boli. Nie wiem przynajmniej w jakim celu bo wtedy mnie to nie interesowało. Aż przestałeś odbierać i wysyłałem śmigłowce pod twój dom. - Kurwa... Nie brałem w ogóle telefonu, to miał być odpoczynek. Po co dzwoniłeś? - Dzwoniłem bo chciałem spytać czy masz może aktualne wydanie Las Vegas NOTimes. - Mam. - Ale nowe z 18 lutego. - A to nie mam. - A to szkoda... - Aha.... To tyle? - No jak nie masz no to nie zawracam ci dupy. - Poważnie? Nie ogarniam. Coś tam było napisane? - Głupoty jakieś pewnie, nie wiem. Ja też nie mam. - Jimmy, nie ogarniam cię. - Dobra ja spierdalam bo trzeba ograć kilku frajerów. Martin się rozłączył. - Uspokój dupę, po prostu go nie ogarniasz. - Powiedział do siebie. Ze sklepu wróciła Alice. - Kochanie, poczta przyszła - Krzyknęła. - Jakieś wezwanie do zapłaty jest. - Jakie wezwanie? - Podszedł i wziął list. - James Dick... Długo mu to zajęło... - Za co on tą kasę chce? - Za leczenie, niech spierdala. To nie moja wina. - Ale kretyn. - Alice, idziemy dzisiaj do Johna? Zapraszał nas na kolację jak nas nie było... Może dzisiaj się uda. - No jasne! 13. Trasa koncertowa zaczęła się wkrótce. W jej trakcie Alice często przylatywała do danego miasta i mieszkała w pobliskim hotelu a Martin zrywał się z zespołowych imprez i jeździł do niej. 16.06.2017r. Los Angeles. Plaża koło hotelu gdzie pokój miała Alice. Tu umówione było miejsce spotkania. - Akuku? - Spytał donośnie Martin patrzącą w przeciwną stronę żonę. Odwróciła się. - Czego masz siniaka na ręce i zadrapanie na policzku? - Zapytał ze zdziwieniem i troską. - Potknęłam się w domu i zahaczyłam o szafkę ręką. - Jakim sposobem? - No może nie wiem czy to było potknięcie. Chyba zemdlałam. - Co się stało? - Wydaje mi się, że się odwodniłam, dużo biegałam i nie wzięłam ze sobą wody. Spokojnie to nic takiego. - Uważaj na siebie jak ja nie mogę robić tego za ciebie. Na następną trasę muszę ugadać, żebyś pojechała ze mną, już oficjalnie. - To jeszcze uzgodnimy. Resztę dnia spędzili na plaży. 15.07.2017r. Mexico City, godziny popołudniowe. Małżeństwo spaceruje po mieście, odkrywa smaki i kulturę. - Duże to miasto - Stwierdza Alice. - To prawda, ale koniec końców nie mógłbym tu mieszkać. - Przyjdziesz do mnie po koncercie? - Oczywiście, zaraz po. Aż się dziwię, że oni się nie martwią o mnie jak mnie nie ma. Na telefon Martina przychodzi wiadomość. "Tylko uważaj w tym mieście, oni wszyscy chcą twoich pieniędzy, uważaj na nie i nie chodź do późna" ~ Jimmy. - Ten to zawsze ma dobre wyczucie czasu. - Śmieją się razem. - Nie mów im że przyjeżdżam, są spoko, ale jakoś się ich boję. - Poprosiła Alice. - Są bardzo spoko zazwyczaj ale też jakoś wolę spędzić ten czas we dwoje. 17.08.2017r. Dzwoni telefon do Martina. - Słucham. - Odbiera. - Martin, nie mogę przyjechać na koncert w Toyota Club, ani w ogóle w teraz. Wypadło mi coś ważnego ale spokojnie, w Salwadorze już będę. - Informuje Alice. - Co ci wypadło? - Takie bzdury... Nie martw się, będę z tobą duchem. - Szkoda, opowiesz mi jak przyjedziesz. Chyba że chcesz teraz? - Teraz za bardzo nie mogę gadać, całusy, pa. 30.08.2017r. Salwador. People Of Doom przyleciało na miejsce w pośpiechu gdyż godzina koncertu w telefonie club została znacznie przyśpieszona. Techniczni rozkładają sprzęt a zespół poszedł na jednego do pierwszego lepszego luksusowego baru. - Czego ty nigdy nie pijesz z nami? - Jednocześnie i zgodnie zapytali Martina Thomas i Jimmy. - Mówiłem że nie piję, dla zdrowotności. - Odpowiedział. - Jeszcze się z nami napijesz - Zapewnił Jimmy. - Czekaj, daj mi z nim pogadać o tym - Zaproponował Thomas Jimmiemu. - Nie, niech napije się z nami dobrowolnie a nie pod wpływem twojej przekonującej plątaniny. - Odpowiedział pałker. - To moja decyzja czy piję czy nie - Spróbował przyprowadzić kolegów do porządku gitarzysta. ... Chwila ciszy... - Z nim jest coś nie tak. - Stwierdził perkusista. - Nie będę go wszak przekonywał jak nie chcesz - dodał basista. - Wszak... Cóż za słownictwo milordzie Thomas, lepiej udajmy się czym prędzej na hulankę na poziomie arystokracji... Czyli naszym... a nie... w tym TFU! barze gdzie nie mają żadnego whiskey z 1980. - Zaproponował teraz Jimmy. I tak też zrobili ale bez Martina który szybko wrócił na lotnisko po mającą zaraz dotrzeć Alice. Gitarzysta wbiegł do portu lotniczego i zaczął się rozglądać. Szybko dowiedział się, że samolot już wylądował. Nigdzie jednak nie widział swojej żony. Nagle poczuł dotyk na ramieniu. - O co chodzi? - Spytał nerwowo. - No jestem jak obiecałam. - Odpowiedziała Alice. - Alice? Co to za płaszcz? Strasznie wydziwiasz już na tych zakupach. A kapelusz i okulary? Wyglądasz jak z jakiegoś filmu. Kamuflaż miejski. Nie no, tak naprawdę to wspaniale jest cię zobaczyć. - Uścisnął kobietę. - Już myślałam że ci się nie podoba. - To znaczy, jest fajne ale... W poprzednim wdzianku było ci lepiej. A poza tym plan jest taki. Za godzinę mam przyśpieszony koncert a po nim mamy czas dla siebie. - Pojadę do hotelu od razu. Podróż mnie zmęczyła. - No dobra... Jak wolisz. Martin odwiózł szybko pośpiesznym taxi Alice i na styk przyjechał odegrać koncert. Tuż po nim zjawił się w hotelu. Do pokoju natomiast się wkradł. Po cichu zaczaił się za Alice. Ta siedziała na łóżku lekko przysypiając. Martin gwałtownie złapał ją za ramię. - Kurwa! - Krzyknęła głośno odskakując i odwracając się w stronę domniemanego zagrożenia. Wtedy Martin spoglądając na Alice w niepełnym ubiorze spostrzegł się, co właściwie się zmieniło w Alice przez miesiąc gdy jej nie widział. - Schudłaś! - Kurwa Martin! - Kurwa Martin! Dawno tego nie słyszałem... - Zaśmiał się kurwa Martin. - Na diecie jesteś? - Nie, to znaczy, tak jakby, Nie strasz mnie tak więcej. - Przecież już byłaś chuda, teraz to już wygląda jakbym ci kasy na jedzenie nie wysyłał. - Czyli ci się nie podoba? - Ty zawsze mi się podobasz... No ale żeby nie było niejasności, dla mnie się nie zmieniaj. A jeść przecież trzeba. - No dobrze, pójdźmy na spacer. Poszli.... Po prostu. Wrzesień. Martin wkurwia się z lekka na bardzo stałą trasę koncertową w której nie można znaleźć kilku dni przerwy pod rząd aby polecieć do Las Vegas. Alice coraz rzadziej przyjeżdża, przez październik w ogóle. Gitarzysta nie wie dlaczego tak się dzieje. Z niecierpliwością czeka na zakończenie trasy aby móc sprawdzić co się dzieje w swoich stronach. Swoje uczucia jednak sprawnie skrywa przed zespołem koncertując jak należy. Co prawda nie ogarniał jak Jimmiemu udaje się pomiędzy koncertami zarabiać tyle kasy. Thomas również był w wielu miejscach na raz. 31.10.2017 Tokio. McBlood jest na skraju rozpaczy przez brak telefonów od Alice. Na zewnątrz jednak wykazuje pogodny sposób bycia. Przesiaduje z zespołem w japońskiej jadłodajni i rozmawia o największych chujach społeczeństwa. Zna z opowiadań Triple H którego Thomas z Jimmym nienawidzą. Szkalowanie go przechodziło na wielkie teorie i tezy na temat jego debilizmu. Rozmowa sprawnie przeistoczyła się w omawianie sylwetki drewna na ringu a potem również mówiono o najlepszej firmie produkującej łomy. Martin jak zwykle nie wkładał zbyt wiele swojego zdania w rozmowy bo wiedział, że przepadło by gdzieś pod wyzwiskami pod adresem gównofederacji. Po zawiłej dyskusji w których uczestniczyło też wiele przybyłych fanów, grupa wybrała się do zajebistej - jak twierdził Jimmy, drogiej upojalni alkoholowej. Martin czujący się nijak, dodatkowo nie czując już motywu dla wstrzemięźliwości alkoholowej, po raz pierwszy napił się z członkami zespołu. Ci nie kryli zaskoczenia i szybko doprowadzili nowego kompana kieliszkowego do stanu upojenia ulubionym Whiskey Jimmiego. Zabawa była przednia dla wszystkich i dopiero fan zmierzający na wielki koncert finałowy zwrócił uwagę, że zacznie się on już niedługo. A zanim zespół się tam dowlekł, zaliczając przy tym każdy toitoi, ludzie już czekali. Tej nocy People Of Doom dało swoje najlepsze show od czasów poprzedniego składu. Ludzie wiwatowali, krzyczeli BIS! a ten był grany kilkukrotnie. Wtedy Martin zrozumiał czego brakowało People Of Doom przez ten cały czas. Odkrył to charakterystyczne brzmienie oraz niemiłosierny wpierdol sceniczny osiągnięty tego dnia przez wszystkich. Tajnym kluczem używanym przez legendarnych już członków Peple Of Doom z pierwszych składów był stan nadmiernego zajebania alkoholowego który co prawda przeszkadza w grze, ale połączony z dobrą energią, sieje spustoszenie wśród widzów. Pod palcami się jebie ale to jest nie istotne w tej chwili. 14 O poranku wszystkich zastał wykurwisty kac a Martina także nieodebrane wiadomości od Johna Fostera. "Co się stało? Alice jest w szpitalu?", "Halo? Martin odpowiedz". Martin od razu wybiegł przed Hotel aby oddzwonić do Johna. - Halo? Jak to jest w szpitalu? - Dopytuje Martin. - No Myślałem że ty mi powiesz, nie widziałem was już tyle czasu... - Którym? Co się stało? - Nie wiem, Martin w Las Vegas chyba. Nie wiem też co się stało. Dostałem tylko SMSa od znajomej ze szpitala że jest tak ktoś taki. - Lecę do Las Vegas! W mieście tym czekał już wypożyczony samochód podstawiony na lotnisku. Podczas lotu, McBlood zdobył dane dotyczące miejsca pobytu swojej żony. Błyskawicznie dojechał do placówki łamiąc przy tym wiele przepisów ruchu drogowego. Wbiegł do budynku dopytując się wszystkich napotkanych pracowników o numer sali. Któryś z nich mozolnie ale jednak zaprowadził go na miejsce. Już spokojnie Martin wchodzi do pomieszczenia i szuka wzrokiem więcej osób. W pierwszej chwili nie poznał leżącej na jedynym łóżku Alice. Ta jeszcze chudsza i bladsza spojrzała na wizytatora. - Martin kurwa co ty tu robisz? Spytała cicho ale z uśmiechem. - Już po trasie? - Słyszałem że jesteś w szpitalu. Nie widziałem cię prawie półtora miesiąca. Myślałem że to ze mną jest coś nie tak... Co to za nowa fryzura? - Taka moda, wyrwę to co zostało i kupię dresy... - Nie śmiej się tak. Dlaczego nic nie mówiłaś? - Nie chciałam cię martwić, miałeś trasę do skończenia. Co prawda nie czekałam bo nie mogłam z tym. - Co to jest w ogóle? - Rak piersi. Ale w miarę szybko wykryty. Chemioterapia jeszcze trochę potrwa ale nie ma czym się martwić. - Jakie szanse? - Pyta Martin z poważną miną. - Całkiem duże. Przechodzę leczenie farmakologiczne i po tej sesji mogą mnie puścić do domu. Ale na wszelki wypadek wolałabym tu zostać trochę dłużej. - A więc mamy czas pogadać o tym wszystkim. Alice wytłumaczyła swoją ostatnią postawę chodź Martin nie do końca rozumiał zatajenia faktu choroby. Trasę mógł przecież przerwać a w zastępstwo wrzucić kogoś innego. Dla jego żony nie było to oczywiste bo już dawno zaakceptowała People Of Doom jako zespół światowy a w takim Martin od dawna chciał grać. Jest to jego marzeniem, rozrywką i pracą. Spędzili ze sobą jeszcze dużo czasu. 3.11.2017r. Martin zmienia dzwonek z "Halls Of Halhalla" na "Between The Hammer & The Anvil" tego samego zespołu". - Hmm - Pomyślał... - Zadzwonię do Thomasa... - Mruknął pod nosem. Tak też zrobił. - Słucham. Gdzie zniknąłeś? - Powitał i zapytał Thomas. - Jestem u siebie. Słuchaj, ta noc w Tokio była zajebista ale muszę narazie złożyć broń. - Nie rozumiem. - Muszę sobie poukładać pewne sprawy. Nie podoba mi się to co się teraz dzieje. - Co ci się nie podoba? Może wbij do mnie i się napijemy tego co w Japoni i pogadamy o tym co w trawie piszczy. - Niestety podjąłem już decyzję, muszę kończyć. - Rozłącza się McBlood. Przechodzi pomiędzy salonami swoim i byłym sąsiada myśląc o następnych poczynaniach. Już po dwóch minutach zadzwonił nowy dzwonek "Between The Hammer & The Anvil". - Martin, co ci się nie podoba? - Powitał go Jimmy. - Co mi się nie podoba? - To ja się pytam co ci się nie podoba? - W czym? - W People Of Doom - People Of Doom mi się podoba, chociaż może tam kilka nie istotnych elementów ale to nie istotne teraz. - Jak to? - Wycofuję się. Po prostu muszę. Nie wiem czy jak skończy się to co się zaczęło będzie jeszcze dla mnie mniejsce gdziekolwiek. Nie będę nigdzie występował. Po prostu muszę odejść. - Dlaczego? Jeżeli chodzi o kasę to spokojnie. Twoje udziały pójdą zasłużenie w górę. Zwłaszcza że możesz pisać utwory. Nikt nie ma z tym problemu. - Nie chodzi o pieniądze. Może kiedyś ci wytłumaczę. - Myślałem, że to co było w Tokio tylko umocniło naszą pozycję i więź. - Tak było. Muszę kończyć. - Rozłączył się Martin. McBlood kontynuował chodzenie pomiędzy salonami. Nie chciał ujawnić powodu decyzji odejścia, że chce spędzić czas z chorą żoną, tym bardziej, że nie wie ile tego czasu zostało. 8.11.2017r. Szpital. - Ile to potrwa? - Pyta zmartwiony Martin chorą Alice. - Już niedługo, zobaczysz, wszystko będzie ok. - Zapewnia Alice. - Nadal nie mogę pojąć dlaczego to się dzieje w tak młodym wieku. - Przestań się tym przejmować bardziej ode mnie. - ... no dobra. - Zgodził się zdziwiony McBlood. - Proszę opuścić salę na jakiś czas. - Skierował się wchodzący doktor do gitarzysty. Ten wyszedł i zaczął wypytywać napotkaną pielęgniarkę o przebieg choroby. - Nie pełnię tutaj dyżurów ale mogę powiedzieć że na takim etapie nie można jeszcze za wiele stwierdzić. - Wyczerpująco poinformowała pielęgniarka. Po kilkunastu minutach Martin mógł znowu wejść. Tak też zrobił. - I jak? - Zapytał od razu na wejściu. - Martin.. K... - Co? Jak? - Martin Kurwa... - A o to ci chodzi. - Mówi z zażenowaniem. - Nie bój żaby, do następnej trasy People Of Doom się zagoi. - Zaśmiała się Alice - Alice.... Nie wiem jak oni mnie zrozumieli ale póki co nie będę z nimi grał. - Poinformował. - Jak to? Przecież.... - Nie mogę grać myśląc że ty się tułasz po szpitalach. Nie mogłem im też zdradzić powodu mojej decyzji. Niedługo polecę po swój sprzęt. Myślę że mnie zrozumieją. - A co z czynszem? Płacimy za 2 mieszkania. - Niczym się nie martw, po prostu zdrowiej. 15.11.2017r. Miami o poranku. Martin podjechał pod rezydencję Cornuty. Od bramy musiał jednak przejść pieszo gdyż bogactwo zza niej tak jebało po oczach, że nic nie widział jadąc. - Wszystko pootwierane... pewnie są w willi. - Jednak po pół godziny dobijania się do niej nikt nie otwierał... Drzwi natomiast były otwarte. - Może po prostu zalali się w trupa i nie słyszą? - Zadał sobie pytanie w głowie. Chodząc w środku jednak nikogo nie znalazł. - Już wiem.Jimmy w ogóle nawet nie zabezpiecza majątku bo nikt by się nie odważył coś stąd zajebać. - Wypowiedział na głos. Zaraz załadował swój sprzęt na jakiś wózek, poinformował o tym na kartce którą zostawił na miejscu i pojechał na lotnisko. Zapłacił również sporą kasę za wagę bagażu. 15 05.01.2018r. Alice znacznie podupadła na zdrowiu. Święta odbyły się w dość cichej atmosferze. Jej matka, Meryl Stone również spędza maksimum wolnego czasu z córką która jest w szpitalu na obserwacji. Martin już w listopadzie wyłączył telefon żeby nie zajmować się ani nie martwić innymi sprawami. W swoim mieszkaniu praktycznie nie mieszka. Jak donoszą lekarze, najgorsze ma być już za pacjentką, ta jednak postanowiła zostać w szpitalu jeszcze przynajmniej przez pół miesiąca. Doktor wspominał też, że przebieg leczenia u Alice był nadwyraz łagodny i spokojny. Przy dobrej diecie i postępowaniu według zaleceń lekarza, szybko zatem powinna wrócić do zdrowia. Dla porównania wszystkie pacjentki z tą chorobą leczoną w tym samym czasie w tym szpitalu są już po drugiej stronie. To było bardzo niepokojące stwierdzenie dla uszu rodziny Alice. Martin dowiedział się później, że ten szpital ma największy dorobek w kostnicy w tym Stanie. 07.01.2018r. Do szpitala przyszedł w odwiedziny John Foster. - Przyniosłem waszą pocztę. - Zadeklarował. - Zbierała się tam od 2 miesięcy i listonosz wrzucał już listy nawet do sąsiada. - Dodał. - To dobrze. Mieszkamy też u sąsiada. - Stwierdziła Alice. - A no tak... Zapomniałem. - Podaje listy Martinowi. - Rachunki za prąd w grudniu? Skąd tyle? ... Aaa choinka na wypasie pewnie jest włączona do teraz. Zapomniałem o niej. - Zamotał się Martin. - Jest coś do mnie? - Spytała pacjentka. - Do ciebie jest rachunek za wodę i ta paczka z aliexpress z ładunkiem wybuchowym. - Odpowiedział roześmiany mąż. - Wolę bombę. Ale najpierw idź mi zrób tą papkę z witamin bo pielęgniarki już tu nie zaglądają odkąd obrażałeś służbę zdrowia na głos. - Słyszały to? - Zaskoczył się Martin. - Przecież każdy wie że w szpitalu się takich rzeczy nie mówi. - Wtrącił John. - Ściany mają uszy. - Kolejne wezwanie do zapłaty od Jamesa... Co za kretyn... - Przegląda dalej pocztę już chyba ex gitarzysta POD. - Niech spierdala. - Skomentowała Alice. - Jakiś list okładany złotem... Ma braki... Listonosz chyba zajebał. Od Jimmiego C. "Mamy do pogadania. Nie ma cię w domu i z jakiegoś powodu nie mogę cię namierzyć. Nie wiem czy to wina śmieciowych ludzi czy po prostu nie ma cię w domu... W takim razie po jakiego chuja adresuję ten list właśnie tam... Chuj tam. Nie odbierasz telefonów. Mamy płytę do nagrania. Póki co wiemy że będzie zajebista. A ty jakoś wczoraj zajebałeś swój sprzęt i uciekłeś chuj wie gdzie. Jak chciałeś wczasów to mogłem cię wysłać na miesiąc na najzajebistrze jakie mogłeś sobie wyobrazić. I akurat po memoriale byśmy zaczęli sesję. Czyli jeszcze masz czas się namyślić. W ogóle nie rozumiem twojego chujowego postępowania. Najpierw oszukujesz nasze zaufanie pijąc z nami po raz pierwszy a potem nagle znikasz i bierzesz sprzęt. No kurwa... Tak się nie robi. Z problemami idzie się do mnie Martin a nie za plecami obrażanie i uciekanie. Atmosfera była nie ta? Nie rozumiem... Jak juz pisałem, w grudniu planujemy nagrywki, jak co roku. Odezwij się o daj deklarację." - Kurwa... trochę się spóźniłem. Do tego trochę zacząłem się bać. - Stwierdził Martin. - Weź im po ludzku powiedz o zaistniałej sytuacji. - Namawia Alice. - Ale to tak dziwnie wygląda. To całe chowanie ciebie przez całą trasę. Oni pewnie całkowicie o tobie zapomnieli. Tylko wtedy u Jimmiego było nasze wspólne posiedzenie z nimi. Mogą mnie posądzić o zatajanie informacji choćby o małżeństwie. - Zaczyna się bronić McBlood. - Sądzisz że nie zrozumieją? - Nie wiem... Jest tu jeszcze jeden rachunek za nielegalną przeróbkę mieszkania... ... 26.02.2018r. Dni mijają jeden za drugim. W Mieszkaniu McBlooda znów pojawiło się jakieś życie. Czas leci na siedzeniu i oglądaniu telewizji lub po prostu filmów. W gości czasem przychodzi rodzina lub John Foster. Alice czuje się znacznie lepiej, przyjmuje witaminy i odżywia się zdrowo. Nie naraża się jednak i stara się nie wychodzić żeby nie złapać jakiegoś gówna. Przed seansem kolejnej części zabójczej broni wywiązała się rozmowa. - Czerwona bestia się zjebała - Poinformował wprost Martin. - Co? Moja bestia? Jak to? - Oburzyła się właścicielka auta. - No jechałem i się zjebała. Tylko dym było widać i zdechła. - Nie umiesz jeździć. Zamiast ekonomicznie to ty zacierasz silnik i zmieniasz bieg na kilku tysiącach obrotów. - Zaczęła oskarżać Alice. - To pewnie coś z chłodnicą. Nic wielkiego. - Uspokaja winny. - Tak tak... Nie jeździj jak pojeb, bo strach być pasażerką... Kiedy będzie naprawiony? - Myślę, że pojutrze powinien być do odbioru. - Informuje McBlood. - Patrz co znalazłem. - Wyjmuje mały album ze zdjęciami. - O nie. Znowu zdjęcia. - Mówi to śmiejąc się jednak pani Stone. Album zawiera zdjęcia z roku około 2008-2011 które zostały specjalnie wywołane. Wspominając tamte czasy, para przejrzała całą księgę. Chwilę później Alice rozglądając się po mieszkaniu zadała pytanie: - Skąd je masz? - Co mam? - Mieszkanie. Przecież prawie nie pracowałeś koło 2008r a zwłaszcza później nie licząc People Of Doom. - Dostałem w 2007r. Mięliśmy kiedyś całkiem przyzwoity dom ale kilka lat po śmierci Ojca, Mama postanowiła go sprzedać. Chyba w 2006 i wtedy kupiła sobie mieszkanie i jeszcze jedno, to odkupiła od swojej siostry za pół ceny. Przepisała mi je niedługo po moich 18 urodzinach. - Opowiedział Martin. - A skąd to pytanie? - Mieszkam tu tyle czasu a nie wiem tak naprawdę skąd to się wzięło więc mnie to zainteresowało. - Ok. Ale teraz czas na kolację. - Poinformował McBlood i pobiegł coś upichcić. - Załącz następną część zabójczej broni. - Krzyknął z kuchni. - Szukam. Kwiecień 2018. Od dawna za Martinem chodzi pytanie "gdzie są starzy z People Of Doom?". Zadaje sobie to pytanie bardzo często od miesiąca, ciekawość nie daje mu spokoju. Pytaniem zaraża swoją żonę która swoją drogą szybko wraca do zdrowia. Martin również opowiada o swojej wizycie w polsce co potęguje zainteresowanie tematem. Chwali się też spostrzeżeniem dotyczącym występów People Of Doom na scenie. Demonstruje nagrania zespołu z ery tak zwanych Sikor i zestawia je z dwoma nowszymi albumami. Efekt energii i tzw. Wpierdol Level tłumaczy upojeniem alkoholowym. - To zadziałało w Tokio w ostatnie Halloween jak graliśmy. To był chyba najlepszy występ tego zespołu od czasów Ery Sikor. - Przekonuje gitarzysta. - Najlepsze jest to, że ty już nawet nie należysz do zespołu a tak cię to jara. - Przypomina pani Stone. - Chciałbym ich poznać, to proste... Ale oni po prostu zapadli się pod ziemię. - Strony społecznościowe? Numery telefonów? - Proponuje Alice. - Kiedyś byli bardzo aktywni ale zostały tylko szczątki tego wszystkiego. Jest konto miejscowego księdza które jest nieaktywne od długiego czasu. To jedyne życie z tamtej wioski. Myślę, że mieszkający niedaleko Marian Menda powinien coś wiedzieć. Jest Ex perkusistą i też wtedy odszedł. - A może po prostu poumierali. Przecież w tym momencie mieliby po 100 kilka lat. Taki wiek to nie do pomyślenia żeby w ogóle choćby grać na instrumencie. - Chciałbym to sprawdzić. Za jakiś czas przynajmniej polećmy tam traktując to jak wczasy. - Daj mi jeszcze czas. Muszę się rehabilitować. - Upomina Martina Alice. - A no tak. 04.05.2018r. Dzień jak codzień. Martin jedzie czerwoną bestią w stronę szpitala gdyż ma tam coś do odebrania lecz przez niepochamowanie w prędkości i nieuwagę ulega wypadkowi po którym dociera do szpitala ale karetką. - Miał Pan szczęście. - Informuje Doktor. - I widzę, że to nie pierwszy wypadek w którym pan uczestniczył. Radzę zmądrzeć w końcu panie McBlood. Jest pan tylko poobijany. Jak się okazało później, czerwona bestia była znacznie uszkodzona a nawet nadająca się do kasacji. Kierowca jednak zdecydował ją gdzieś przechować. Do mieszkania wrócił autobusem. Szczerze przeprosił za rozbicie ukochanego auta Alice. Dla niej liczyło się zdrowie Martina chodź samochód też bardzo lubiła. Dwa dni później Martin zaczął szukać pracy na jakiś czas gdyż kasa z People Of Doom już mu się kończyła a wpływy z "Widzę Was" przynosiły dość małe zyski. Zatrudnił się więc w fabryce konserw. Chciał tam popracować przez nie długi czas żeby tylko zarobić na podróż do Polski. kolejne miesiące mijały na oszczędnym życiu i pracy... Do której McBlood nie był zbytnio przyzwyczajony. Alice wyglądała coraz lepiej. Odzyskiwała siły i zaczęła funkcjonować normalnie. 16 08.10.2018r. Martin zwolnił się z chujowej roboty, wziął wypłatę i wrócił do mieszkania. Tego samego dnia Małżeństwo było już na lotnisku i potem w samolocie. - Wiesz że 11 września... - Zaczęła Alice. - Nie mów o 11 września. Jesteśmy w samolocie. - Przerwał Martin. Następnie porozglądał się po samolocie czy nikt nie słyszał. - W tym roku wydali album. People Of Doom. Tego dnia. Są teraz w trasie. - Kontynuowała. - Czyli dla mnie już za późno. Ciekawe kogo wzięli na zastępstwo. - Nie wiem. Nie widziałam żadnej informacji na ten temat. Z przesiadką w Londynie dolecieli do Warszawy gdzie wypożyczyli samochód. (09.10.2018r.) W kilka godzin byli w Sikorach lecz nic tam nie zastali więc od razu pojechali z Czarnego Wielkiego do Mariana Mendy. Zajechali pod dom. Martin zapukał ale otworzył Henryk Menda. - Czego? - Spytał donośnie domownik. - Jest może Marian Menda? - Marian! - Wydarł się ile siły w gardle. Po chwili gdzieś z krzaków wyszedł Marian z grabiami. - Czego kurwa drzesz ryja? Nie widzisz że grabię? - Wydarł się również wołany. Henryk trzasnął drzwiami. - Dzień dobry. Czego ode mnie chcecie? My się chyba znamy? - Skierował się mieszkaniec Czarnego Wielkiego do przybyszy. - Tak jestem Martin McBlood a to jest moja żona, Alice. Chciałbym porozmawiać o Sikorach... Byłem tu 2 albo 3 lata temu. Rozmawialiśmy. - Przedstawił się Martin. - Być może tak było. - Jestem gitarzystą, już byłym z People Of Doom. Szukałem wtedy starego składu. - Kontynuował przypominanie staruszkowi. - A tak! Wejdźcie! - Zaprosił do swojego domu przybyłych. Weszli zatem do środka i usiedli w salonie. - Thomasek mi nic nie mówił że ktoś przyjedzie do mnie. - Rozpoczął rozmowę już w domu mieszkaniec. - Nic na ten temat nie wie. I mam prośbę żebyś mu nie mówił o moim przybyciu. - Poprosił McBlood. - Rozumiem. Ale nie gwarantuję że on tu jutro nie przyjedzie. - Jest w trasie bodajże. Ok, mam pytanie. Ponownie byłem w Sikorach i tam nadal nic nie ma. Co się stało z tymi ludźmi? - Są tam cały czas przecież. - Zapewnia dziadek. - Mógłbyś pojechać ze mną i pokazać mi gdzie to jest konkretnie? - Ekhh... Nie mogę, mam dużo do zrobienia koło domu. - Zbywa trochę Marian. - Kto może mi jeszcze pomóc? - Pyta zdegustowany Martin. Marian wstaje i zaczyna chodzić koło okien i wyglądać za nie wydając dźwięk jakby się zastanawiał. - Dobrze postaram się ci pomóc. Ale to będzie wymagało trochę pracy. - Zgoda. - Masz te grabie i wyjeb mi te jebane liście z podwórka. A Pani niech tu zostanie. Dzień był słoneczny lecz wiało trochę chłodem. Podwórko było też całkiem spore więc czekało trochę do pograbania. Niecierpliwy Gitarzysta jednak szybko wziął się do pracy. W domu siedział nadal Marian i Alice. Ten pierwszy wypytał trochę tą drugą o McBlooda. Później zaczął uświadamiać, żeby uzbroiła się w cierpliwość, że trochę tutaj zabawią a jej może się nie podobać kilka rzeczy które tutaj zaistnieją. Poruszył też kilka innych kwestii po czym poszedł przygotować zakwaterowanie dla przyjezdnych. Już powoli się ściemniało, syf z podwórka był zgrabany a sam operator grabii zmachany. Zaraz z krzaków wyszedł Marian M i ponownie zaprosił do domu. Tym razem jednak zaprowadził gościa do swojej piwnicy. - Pokazywałem ci już piwnicę? - Spytał Starzec. - Jedynie o niej słyszałem. Pierwsze sesje i tak dalej. - Tak. Tu odbywały się pierwsze sesje nagraniowe tego zespołu. Teraz tu pędzę wino. Swoją drogą jedno z najtańszych w produkcji na rynku lokalnym. Tańsze to już chyba tylko Władziu Srucz mógł wynaleźć. - Były operator harmonijki a później i klawisza zespołu masz na myśli? - Spytał z entuzjazmem Martin. - Tak. Niech cię nie zwiedzie jego pozorna cichość i skromność. Pozorna przez wielkie P. W Pasjansie nie ma sobie równych a jego kamuflaż jest tak dobry że Anastazy pewnie nadal myśli, że to Honorata jest lepsza w te gierki. - Ostrzegł Marian. - Chciałbym do nich dotrzeć. - Oznajmia Gitarzysta. - Nie rozumiesz jeszcze. Musisz się przygotować. Inaczej po prostu przyjdziesz i cię wypierdolą na kopach. Dlatego lekcja pierwsza. Musisz mieć pełny szacunek do Władzia i nie zwracać uwagi na jego przekręty wobec kogokolwiek. - Pouczył mieszkaniec Czarnego Wielkiego. - Rozumiem. Co jeszcze mam wiedzieć? - Tyle lekcji na dzisiaj. Teraz powinniśmy napić się tego oto taniego wina i iść spać. Martin z lekkim oporem zaczął pić ale musiał to zrobić dla dobra sprawy. Osobiście uznał trunek za dość chujowy ale nie wypowiedział tego na głos. Zaraz potem nastała noc i wszyscy poszli spać. Następnego dnia Marian dał za zadanie swojemu gościowi naciąć trochę drzewa na opał na zimę. Alice natomiast pojechała po jakiś prowiant. Cięcie zajęło całą drugą połowę dnia a gdy tylko się skończyło, z jakiegoś krzaka znów wyszedł Pan Menda i poszli razem do piwnicy. Alice była też z nimi. - Trochę krzywo pociąłeś mi to drewno. Słaby z ciebie operator piły ale to nie zmienia faktu że się starałeś. Chcesz jechać do Sikor? - Oczywiście, że chcę. - Zadeklarował Martin. - Słuchaj, Jest tam taka Pani o imieniu Honorata. - Instrumenty klawiszowe na początku zespołu? - Tak, dokładnie. Pamiętaj. Musisz uznać jej wyższość mimo że nie będziesz się z tym zgadzał. Mów do niej grzecznie to może cię zaakceptuje. Zaproponuj Wino to może nawet na chwilę polubi. To jest Twoja dzisiejsza lekcja numer 2. - Rozumiem. Zatem co teraz? - Teraz otwieramy wino i pijemy bo mamy do obalenia dzisiaj 2 butelki. Martin zamilkł na chwilę, spojrzał na Alice. Alice spojrzała na niego i kiwnęła głową mówiąc - Pij to wino, ja idę na górę. - I wypili a później poszli spać. Dnia 11.10. czyli trzeciego, Martin rąbał pocięte drzewo. Zakwasy z zeszłych dni dawały o sobie znać. Jednakże zacisnął on szczękę i porąbał całe drzewo. Oczywiście chwilę po zakończeniu pojawił się Marian M. Martin nie widział skąd przyszedł ale domyślił się, że zza krzaka. Wkrótce zeszli do piwnicy gdzie Marian miał podzielić się kolejną mądrością. - Sikory. Pamiętasz może jeszcze Anastazego? - Zaczął rozmowę Marian. - Nie znałem go osobiście ale wiem, że to były gitarzysta People Of Doom. - Tak masz rację. Ale wiedz o nim tyle, że jeżeli nie okażesz zainteresowania jego dziełami lub powiesz coś nie tak o tanim winie to możesz wylądować z ręką w gnoju. Oczywiście Musisz mu okazać szacunek choćbyś nie miał do tego powodu. To jest lekcja 3. A tutaj mam 3 butelki mojego wina które chłodzą się na dzisiaj już od wczoraj. - Z grubej rury powiedział Marian. Poziom się podwyższał ale Martin dał radę i tak minął ten wieczór. Kolejnego dnia McBlood z trudem kopał wielki dół gdzieś w polu Mariana. Następnie naznosił tam wszystkie zgrabane śmieci, gałęzie i szczątki drzew które już dawno leżały i zaśmiecały podwórko. Na konie wszystko przykrył a z krzaka wyszedł Marian który zaprowadził Martina oczywiście do piwnicy. Na twarzy Alice pojawiało się stopniowe zdenerwowanie i zmęczenie. Pojechała jednak po prowiant. - Marian. - Powiedział Marian. - Tak mistrzu. - Odrzekł Martin. - Marian Kałowicz to były basista oraz na początku główny wokalista zespołu. - Poprawił Menda. - Musisz o czymś wiedzieć. - Mam go traktować z szacunkiem chociaż nie musi mi się to podobać? - Wtrącił padałan. - Szacunek tu przyjdzie sam. - Tak. Za samą pomoc sprzed 2,5 roku już go darzę szacunkiem. Tak to musiał być on. - Kolejny raz wtrącił Martin. - Nie przerywaj. Wobec Mariana bądź człowiekiem a na pewno się z nim dogadasz i to jest lekcja 4. Lepiej już zacznijmy te 4 butelki taniego wina gdyż jutro wielki dzień. Wypili i zasnęli. 13.10.2018r. Punkt 10 rano Marian z Martinem zaczęli od 1 wina. Alice została poproszona przez tego pierwszego o zostanie w pokoju i zajęcie się różnymi formami rozrywki które tam się znajdywały. O 12:00 Marian przyniósł kolejne 2 butelki. o 15:00 kolejne 3. 18:00. Oboje rozpalili ogień w brudach w wykopanym dzień wcześniej dole. Stopniowo podkładając do niego. Marian miał przy sobie jeszcze 4 butelki plus 2 gratis na teraz. - Masz przy sobie jakieś dolary? - Spytał Marian. - Mam kilka. - Poinformował pijany Martin. - Weź wino i idziemy. Starszy pan zaprowadził Martina w krzaki skąd był skrót w stronę Sikor. Idąc tam stopniowo pojawiała się mgła. Tuż przy znaku "Sikory" napotkali ścianę tej mgły. - Co tu się dzieje? - Zareagował Amerykanin na zjawisko. - Czas na lekcję 5. Pamiętasz Mariana Mendę? - Spytał Marian. - Przecież to ty. - odpowiedział ze zdziwieniem. - Nie zdradzę ci o nim za wiele ale powiem tyle, że za darmo to on nie pracuje. I jak poczciwy Charon wyciągnie rękę po dolara. - Wyciąga rękę. Martin szuka dolara po kieszeniach, zaraz oddaje go w ręce samozwańczemu Charonowi. Marian łapie młodszego za rękę i przeprowadza przez mgłę. Mówi jeszcze do McBlooda. - Nie daj się okraść a jak spotkasz kapłana to daj mu na tacę kilka dolarów. Zaraz uścisk się zwalnia a głos zamilkł. Martin wychodzi z mgły gdzie razi go światło dzienne. Staje na chwilę nie mogąc połapać się o co chodzi. Szybko natomiast rusza przed siebie w stronę domów. - Cóż to za zagubiona owieczka!? - Krzyczy jakiś czarnuch. Przybiegł zaraz dziwnie wyglądający ksiądz z tacą. Wystawił przed siebie tacę atakując szklistym spojrzeniem. Martin zaraz szuka dolara i daje go na tacę. Jednak kapłan zastygł w miejscu. Przybysz dał jeszcze kilka papierków. - Parafia wiele ci zawdzięcza i zawsze będzie otwarta na twój sponsoring dla rozpadającej się świątyni. - Nagle odezwał się ksiądz i pobiegł na swoją plebanię. McBlood ruszył dalej a tam spotkał Mariana Kałowicza. - I jak samochód? Jeździ? - Spytał miejscowy. - Jeździ! Dzięki za pomoc! - Odpowiedział przybysz. - Czy to tanie wino? - Tak! Z prywatnej wytwórni Mariana Mendy. Masz częstuj się! - Od Mariana! Ma zajebiste wino! Chodź do mnie! - Krzyknął zaskoczony Marian K i zaprowadził przybyłego na podwórko Kałowiczów. - Kogo ty mi tu znowu sprowadzasz na mój trawnik kurwa mać!? - Krzyknął oburzony Anastazy wychodzący z domu. - Ojciec, to jest... - Martin - przypomniał on sam. - Martin! Swój chłop! - Kontynuował Marian. - Kto? Martin Kurwa? - Krzyczał nadal Anastazy. - Czego znowu Martin Kurwa? - Powiedział cicho lekko zażenowany już tym zwrotem sam Martin. - Co powiedziałeś? Może mi jeszcze powiesz że Justin Bimber jest fajny kurwa mać!? - Zaczynał się kłócić Anastazy. - Bieber jest chujowy. Za to pamiętny Bieber Chuj jest zajebisty! - Chciał naprawić sytuację McBlood. - Wiem że jest zajebisty bo sam go stworzyłem, to jest czysty artyzm. - Zachwyca się swoim obrazem A. Kałowicz. - Co się tam drzecie stare śmiecie! Aż mi się patyki na posesji przesuwają od waszego pierdolenia! - Pojawiła się Pani Honorata. - Spierdalaj stara krowia odbytnico! - Odpowiedział sąsiadce Anastazy. - Ja pierdolę... - Skomentował Marian. - Jak się tam przejdę do ciebie ty spróchniała glizdo putińska i ci przypierdolę to tak polecisz że cię NASA będzie zdrapywać z powierzchni księżyca i uzna za jakiegoś ufoluda jebanego z galaktyki kutasianej bo będziesz miał taki ryj rozjebany że nie rozpoznają cię jako człowieka. - Zaczęła wydzierać się Honorata. - Mam tu troszkę Taniego Wina jeżeli ktoś byłby chętny. - Przerywa Przybysz z USA. Honorata zaraz wbiega na podwórko sąsiada i wita się ze wszystkimi obecnymi z Anastazym włącznie i to bardzo grzecznie. - A więc szykujecie może imprezkę? - Spytała bardzo miło pani Honorata. - Ja tu widzę po butelce na łebka... To jest chujnia nie impreza. - Skrzywił się dziadek z irokezem. - Daj już siana Ojciec. Przecież mam cały bakażnik taniego wina. - Poinformował Marian K. - Zatem imprezę uważam za rozpoczętą! - Krzyknął Anastazy. Wino zaczęło się lać na prawo i lewo. Martin jednak wiedział, że ma jeszcze kilka pytań do zadania. O co chodzi że był tu tyle razy to nie było tu nikogo. Jak People Of Doom zbierało sobie tak szybko rzesze fanów. W czym tkwił ich sukces? Na ganku Honoraty pojawił się Władziu. Szybko zainteresował się zamieszaniem i postanowił się przyłączyć. Impreza trwała w najlepsze gdy pomiędzy Martinem i Władziem wywiązała się rozmowa. - Skąd jesteś młodzieńcze? - Spytał staruszek. - Jestem z Las Vegas. Z USA. - Szybko odpowiedział najmłodszy obecny. - Wiem gdzie jest Las Vegas. Co cię tutaj sprowadza? Widzę że masz wino od Mariana Mendy. To bardzo szlachetne wino. Jedno z najtańszych. - Mówi Władziu. - Tak słyszałem. Ale słyszałem też że to właśnie gdzieś tu pobito rekord w wyprodukowaniu najtańszego wina. - Podjął temat Martin. Władziu uśmiechnął się. - Też tak słyszałem. A więc? Co cię tutaj sprowadza? - Zadał pytanie Pan Srucz. - Mam kilka pytań do byłych członków People Of Doom. Też byłem ich gitarzystą. Usłyszała to reszta zgromadzonych. Honorata od razu się zażenowała gdyż źle wspomina to chujowe przedsięwzięcie. - Grałeś w People Of Doom tak? Martin... Tak był tam Martin McBlood. Ostatnio zrobiłem im kolejną okładkę. - Wtrącił się do rozmowy Anastazy. - Musimy kiedyś pograć razem ale najpierw masz łyka. - Podaje butelkę Mocnego Wieprza Martinowi. Ten bierze łyka ale Anastazy wziął następną butelkę więc dokończył za niego resztę. - Czego już nie grasz w People Of Doom? - Spytał Marian podając kolejną butelkę gdyż widział, że gościowi poprzednia się już skończyła. - Musiałem odejść ze względu na pewne problemy. - Odpowiedział Martin i odebrał butelkę z której przez grzeczność się napił. - Za nowego byłego członka People Of Doom - Wzniósł toast Anastazy. Po wypiciu przez wszystkich grzdyla zaczął kontynuować rozmowę z przybyszem. - Powinniśmy się wbić tam i pokazać jak się robi łomot na scenie. - Na pewno. Mam pewne pytania jeszcze. - Powiedział Martin. - Masz grzdyla tego wina, to nie jest Mocny Wieprz. - Anastazy osobiście napoił gościa. - Dzięki... - Odpowiedział Martin czując dyskomfort nadmiernym upojeniem alkoholowym nie pozwalającym na swobodną rozmowę. - Mam do was ważne pytania. - Tak Martin! Tu masz jeszcze rocznego Wieprza..... Pytaj Martin.... ... .... . Może byśmy zagrali coś?... .............. .......... Pytałeś o coś Martin?........ ........................ ..................... Martin! Podaj mi wino!..... ................ .............................................. .... . ....... 17 - Pobudka! Pobudka! Martin! - Co jest? - Otwiera oczy. - No w końcu... Nie zadomawiaj się w tym rowie. Wracamy do Czarnego Wielkiego. - Poinformował Marian Menda. - Gdzie ja jestem? - W rowie! do tego cały zarzygany. Mam nadzieję, że zrobiłeś to co trzeba. - No chyba. Oboje wrócili do chałupy Mariana gdzie Martin po cichu się ogarnął żeby Alice go nie widziała w tym stanie. W końcu pojawił się w salonie. - Martin kurwa gdzie ty byłeś prawie tydzień!? - Krzyknęła Alice. ... 19.10.2018r. - Prawie tydzień? Jak prawie tydzień? - Wciągnął go wir Sikorskiego stylu życia. W pewnym sensie to jest pewna zagadka tego świata. - Wtrącił Marian. - Jaka zagadka? - Spytali Martin i Alice. - Zagadka długowieczności moi drodzy. Nawet nie zauważyłeś, że minął prawie tydzień. Bo dla ciebie nie minął. Dla Alice już tak. To taka długowieczność względna ponieważ ty, Martin i tak tego czasu zbytnio nie wykorzystałeś. Ale Próżno mi tu tłumaczyć swoją teorię na ten temat. Ja zrobiłem to o co mnie prosiłeś. Pozwól że wrócę do swoich codziennych obowiązków. - Wygłosił Marian. - Nie rozumiem o czym gadasz. - Marian i Alice. - Nie ważne. Zbierajcie się, Zarezerwowałem już bilety lotnicze na dzisiaj więc śpieszcie się i won mi stąd. - Oznajmił były perkusista People Of Doom. - Dobra dobra. Swoją droga wielkie dzięki Marian. - Zebrali się i pojechali na lotnisko w Warszawie. Na trasie Londyn do Las Vegas Alice postanowiła w końcu zadać pytanie. - I jak? Znalazłeś ich? Spytałeś? Dowiedziałeś się? - Znalazłem, to było dziwne przeżycie... Taki sen na jawie. Albo mocne upojenie tym wińskiem. Ale ono nie dobre. Spytać? Spytałem... Ale za chuja nic nie pamiętam i z odpowiedzi ani nic... Przypominam sobie tylo urywki... Rozmowa o zespole... Nostalgia i chęć gościnnego występu... Na prawdę nie mogę sobie przypomnieć żadnych konkretów. - Stara się udzielić odpowiedzi Martin. - Czyli wycieczka zmarnowana? - Spytała Alice. - Nie... Chyba nie... 27.10.2018r. Małżeństwo zdążyło już wkręcić się w życie w Las Vegas. W skrzynce było tylko wezwanie do zapłaty od Jamesa Dicka na co oboje mieli wyjebane. Potrzeba zarobienia pieniędzy zmusza też do myślenia o pracy. Martin nie chce żeby Alice pracowała więc odnowił umowę w fabryce konserw. Po myśli chodzi mu jeszcze zajęcie się muzykowaniem sesyjnym i znalezienie bądź stworzenie jakiegoś zespołu. Dorósł też żeby skontaktować się z Peple Of Doom i wyjaśnić to całe zachowanie. 30.10.2018r. Martin dzwoni do Jimmiego. - Halo? Martin? Czego chcesz? - Odebrał Corna - Siema Jimmy! Co tam u ciebie? - Po staremu... Kasa się zgadza. - People Of Doom się trzyma? - Trzyma się jakoś... Nawet trasę ma. - Dobra przestaję pierdolić... Po prostu chciałbym się spotkać i wyjaśnić. Rozumiem że dla mnie nie ma już tam miejsca ale chciałbym tylko pogadać i wyjaśnić to wszystko. - No jak chcesz. Ale kiedy? - Spytał trochę zażenowany Jimmy. - Może 15 listopada? Przylecę do Meksyku. - Zaproponował były muzyk zespołu. - Niech ci będzie. - Cześć... - ... (sygnał) - No to czeka mnie długa rozmowa - Powiedział do siebie McBlood. 15.11.2018r. Meksyk. Jimmy i Thomas czekają na byłego członka ich zespołu. Wkrótce ten się zjawia. - Siemka co tam u was? - Spytał z zawahaniem Martin - U mnie w porządku, Martin. - Thomas patrzy ze zdziwieniem. - Przejdź do rzeczy Martin, nie mamy czasu. O czym chciałeś pogadać? - Przyśpieszył powitanie Jimmy. - Martin. Cóż się dzieje? - Zapytał lider People Of Doom. - No tak... Chciałem was przeprosić z jednej strony za pewne sytuacje zeszłoroczne. Ale też myślę że to było nieporozumienie w pewnym stopniu. I też brak komunikatywności z mojej strony. Chciałbym po prostu wam powiedzieć co się działo i dlaczego zaistniały pewne sytuacje. Dotychczas trochę się bałem tego spotkania. - Wyjaśnił swoje przybycie ex gitarzysta. Thomas patrzy z zaniepokojeniem, ale jest gotów przebaczyć - Wiele się od tamtego czasu zmieniło, Martin. - Czas to pieniądz, nie marnuj go i przyśpiesz trochę gadkę - Pośpiesza ponownie perkusista. - Martin opowiada o wszystkim co się działo podczas jego nieobecności w zespole. Thomas spojrzał na wszystko i jest naprawdę gotów przebaczyć. - Martin, ja wszystko rozumiem i jestem gotów Tobie przebaczyć, ale na przyszłość informuj nas o sprawach poważnych. - Trochę to podejrzane... Jakoś słabo pamiętam tą Alice. - Zniesmaczył się Mistrz Jimmy. - Mistrzu ale ja pamiętam Alice. Była naprawdę w porządku. - Skierował się Thomas do Jimmiego. Potem spojrzał na Martina - Martin, jeszcze jedna sprawa... - Słucham - Martin potwierdził, że słucha. - Czy przypadkiem nie było Cię w Polszy? Przysiągłbym, że Ariadna mi mówiła o Twoim pobycie tam. Twierdzi, że widziała Cię w Warszawie. - Zapytał Basista. - Ariadna? Znam ją? Co do pobytu to tak. Byłem miesiąc temu w Polsce odpowiedzieć na nurtujące mnie pytanie. - Zdziwił się pytaniem pytany lecz odpowiedział. - Ariadna to moja Dziewczyna, Martin. Jak mówiłem, wiele się zmieniło. Nie fajczę już Biełomorkanałów. - Wyjaśnił Thomas. - Tak czy inaczej Martin telefony ode mnie się odbiera. A moich ludzi w Las Vegas się nie unika. - Powiedział złowrogo Jimmy. - Nie unikałem nikogo. Byłem tam gdzie zwykle w LV. - Nie wiem czemu, Martin, ale ja Tobie wierzę. Nie wiem czemu, ale wierzę. - Uwierzył Thomas. - Jeżeli będziecie w Las Vegas to zapraszam do mnie na chatę. Może opowiem to wszystko bardziej szczegółowo. Póki co nie ruszam się stamtąd więc możecie wbijać kiedy chcecie. - Zaproponował Przybyły z LV. - Jimmy, nie wiem jak Ty, ale ja przyjmuję Martina ofertę. - Lekko uśmiechnął się Thomas. - Dobrych domówek nigdy za wiele. - Powiedział twierdząco Jimmy. - Zatem nie tracę wam więcej czasu chyba i wracam do siebie. - Stwierdził Martin. - Martin Kurwa! - Zatrzymał Jimmy odchodzącego. - Tylko lepiej przyszykuj jakiś dobry alkohol na naszą wizytę! - Trzymaj się, Martin! - Krzyknął też Thomas. Martin już machał głową w prawo i lewo słysząc tradycyjny zwrot w jego stronę. Wrócił do Las Vegas i zaczął zwykłe życie razem z Alice myśląc nie daleko w przyszłość o swojej przyszłej karierze lub jej braku. Sam jeszcze nie wiedział co go czeka. Co najwyżej wezwanie do pokrycia kosztów leczenia Jamesa Dicka... Kategoria:Dzieła Kategoria:Martin McBlood